Enredados (Regular Show version)
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Fanfic/Crossover de la pelicula Enredados version Regular Show. Me hizo gracia imaginarme a Rigby como Rapunzel, a Skips como el Malo y a Mordecai como Eugene xD En fin, dejen reviews. Regular Show le pertenece a J.G Quintel y Enredados es propiedad de Disney. Pareja: Morby
1. Flor Dorada

Nota: Hola!

No sé cómo sucedió, ni como termine haciendo esto pero de alguna forma u otra tuve ganas de hacer un fanfic/crossover de Enredados versión Regular Show.

En fin, espero que les guste. Al principio me causo gracia imaginarme a Rigby como Rapunzel y a Mordecai haciendo del Papel de Eugene (Flynn Rider) xD

Bien…A trabajar!

Advertencia: Contiene Yaoi, magia, fantasía, drama y bla bla bla…

Regular Show no me pertenece sino a J.G Quintel y Enredados le pertenece a Disney pero el fanfic es de MI propiedad :3

* * *

Capitulo 1: Flor Dorada (?)

Personajes: Rigby como Rapunzel, Skips como el brujo, Mordecai como Mordy _**(Autora: Si, nombre poco original ¬_¬),**_ Rey y Reina, etc.

 _Esta es la historia de mi muerte…_

Pero tranquilos. En realidad, esta es una historia muy divertida, es mas ni siquiera es mía…Es la historia de un chico llamado Rigby y todo comienza con un rayo de sol.

Bien, hace mucho un rayo de sol cayó del cielo y se estrello en la tierra y de ese rayo de sol salió una flor mágica. Tenía el poder para sanar a los enfermos y heridos. Oh, y ven a ese anciano de ahí?! Harán muy bien en recordarlo, es alguien importante.

En fin, pasaron los años y muy cerca de esa isla se construyo un reino. Ese reino era amado por su Rey y Reina, y la Reina estaba a punto de tener un bebe…pero enfermo, le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y ahí es cuando la gente empezó a buscar un Milagro, en este caso…una mágica flor Dorada.

Ah! Les dije que el SI sería importante.

Verán, en vez de compartir este regalo del rayo de sol, este hombre, Skips, escondió su poder para curarlo y la uso para mantenerse joven, lo único que necesitaba era cantarle una canción.

 _-_ _Flor que da fulgor,_ _Con tu brillo fiel_ -Canto Skips- _Vuelve el tiempo atrás, Volviendo a lo que fue…A lo que fue_ -

Si ya entienden, el le canta a la flor y rejuvenece…que miedo, no?

-LA ENCONTRAMOS! Arranquen la flor!-

La magia de la flor salvo a la Reina, nació un fuerte y saludable bebe, un príncipe con hermosos cabellos dorados. Les doy una pista? El es Rigby. Para celebrar su nacimiento, el Rey y la Reina lanzaron una linterna flotante al cielo y en ese preciso momento, todo fue perfecto…luego ese instante acabo.

 _-_ _Flor que da fulgor,_ _Con tu brillo fiel_ , _Vuelve el tiempo atrás…_ -

* * *

Skips se introdujo en el castillo, rapto al bebe y desapareció sin dejar huellas. Todo el reino busco y busco pero jamás encontraron al príncipe, pues en lo más profundo del bosque, Skips crio al niño como si fuera suyo.

- _Volviendo a lo que fue…A lo que fue_ -

Skips había encontrado una nueva flor mágica pero esta vez se aseguraría de mantenerla oculta.

-Porque yo no puedo salir?-Pregunto un pequeño niño rubio de ojos marrones con solo 8 años de edad.

-El mundo del exterior está lleno de peligros, las personas son Malvadas y Egoístas-Explico Skips- _ **Tienes**_ que quedarte aquí…aquí estarás a salvo, entiendes campeón?-

-Sí, papa-

Pero los muros de la torre no podían ocultarlo todo…

* * *

Cada año, en el cumpleaños de su hijo, el Rey y la Reina lanzaban miles de faroles al cielo, con la esperanza de que algún día, su príncipe perdido regresara a casa.

-Aaaah-Suspiro Rigby con 11 años mirando las linternas flotantes por la ventana de la torre.


	2. Luces Flotantes?

Capitulo 2: Luces Flotantes?

 _*12 años después…*_

Una pequeña camaleón salia de un hueco que había en la puerta de la ventana de la torre, corre hacia la derecha ocultándose en una maceta llena de flores cambiando rápidamente de color.

-HA!-Grito emocionado un chico de cabellos largos rubios, ojos marrones pintados de negro abriendo las puertas de par en par buscando al camaleón-Bueno, creo que Eileen se escondió en otra parte-Dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Jijiji-Rio el animalito saliendo de su escondite pero apenas lo hizo, un mechón de cabello rubio la levanto del suelo, vio hacia arriba y era Rigby.

-TE TENGO!-Grito haciendo que Eileen se asustara y cambiara de color marrón claro a rojo-Bueno con esta ya son 22 a mi favor...-Agrego mientras la soltaba y la dejaba en el marco de la ventana-Que dices? Jugamos, 23 de 45?-

Eileen lo miro con cara de "En serio?"

-Agh, de acuerdo...tu que quieres hacer?-Pregunto Rigby mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura, Eileen señalo con su cola la salida de la cueva en la que se encontraba la torre-Aja, si...peeero, yo diría que NO. es lindo estar aquí adentro y a ti te gusta-

Rigby se sentó en el marco de la ventana y Eileen le saco la lengua como indicando que ya se aburría de estar adentro de la torre.

-Ah, no te enfades Eileen...no es tan malo estar aquí-Dijo Rigby mientras ambos entraban adentro de la torre para que el chico hiciera los deberes de la casa. Con un mechón de su largo cabello rubio abrió una ventana que se encontraba en el techo de la torre y comenzó a cantar.

 _Las 7 a.m un nuevo día comenzó_

 _Hay que hacer los deberes y barrer también_

Mientras cantaba barría el suelo con una escoba, corrió un poco de su cabello juntando la tierra con una pala ensuciando a Eileen.

 _Hay que Pulir, lavar, sacar brillo_

 _Termine! Que hora es? Las 7 con 16_

 _Un libro leeré, quizás sean 2 o 3_

 _Quizás en mi galería podría pintar_

 _Toco, tejo, horneo y luego ya no se_

 _Y me pregunto cuando empezare a vivir?_

Mientras sostenía una tarta que saco del horno ve un espacio vació de la chimenea perfecto para pintar, toma la medida con su dedo pulgar y Eileen imita la acción, entonces Rigby sube a la chimenea y pinta un fondo azul.

 _Rompecabezas, dardos, hacer galletas_

 _Papel mache, bailar o quizás algo de ajedrez_

Rigby se enrrieda con su cabello mientras bailaba y al mismo tiempo corrió una pieza del tablero de ajedrez.

 _Alfareria, Ventriloquia, Velas_

 _Estirar, Dibujar, trepar o coser_

 _Los libros releeré si el rato hay que pasar_

 _Pintare algo mas, encontrare un lugar_

 _Mi cabello cepillar, cepillar y cepillar_

 _pero siempre termino aquí_

- _Y me pregunto, pregunto, pregunto...Cuando empezare a vivir?_ -Canto mientras tiraba su cabello al suelo en círculos- _Quizas mi padre hoy me deje ya salir..._ -Termino de cantar mientras se dibujaba en la pintura de las luces flotantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el reino, 3 hombres caminaban y saltaban por el techo del castillo, uno de ellos era peliazul, vestía botas grises, pantalones negros, camisa celeste y un chaleco de cuero azul, iba acompañado de sus compañeros ladrones, Musculoso y Fantasmano.

-Ah, quien no querría una vista como esta?-Pensó el chico peliazul en voz alta mientras miraba el reino desde el techo.

-Mordy-Lo llamo Musculoso

-Espera!...chicos, ya lo decidí!-Dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera-Quiero un castillo-

-Después de este robo, tendrás tu castillo-Le dijo Fantasmano tomándolo del brazo.

Mordecai bajo por una cuerda el salón principal del castillo donde se encontraba la corona del príncipe perdido, objeto que debía robar sin ser visto por los guardias. Al llegar a la corona, uno de los guardias estornudo.

-Fiebre de Heno?-Pregunto Mordecai

-Si-Respondió el Guardia pero cuando se volvió a voltear, el ya no estaba-ALTO! ESPERA!-

Mordecai, Musculoso y Fantasmano empezaron a correr lejos del reino cruzando el puente que los llevaria al bosque mientras Mordecai llevaba la bolsa con la corona.

-Todo lo que hemos visto y apenas son las 10 de la mañana-Dijo Mordecai mientras corrian hacia el bosque.

* * *

Rigby se encontraba dentro de la torre guardando sus pinturas en una caja con Eileen en su hombro.

-Hoy es el dia-Le dijo a la camaleon-Hoy se lo voy a decir...-

-Rigby! Deja caer tu cabello!-Lo llamo su padre, Skips

-Ya esta aquí!-Dijo nervioso, quito a Eileen de su hombro y la puso en la pared-Ocultate, no dejes que te vea-

-Rigby, no me hare joven esperando aqui-Dijo Skips fuera de la torre mirando a la ventana.

-Ya voy, Padre!-Dijo Rigby aventando su cabello fuera de la ventana para que su padre pueda subir, Skips tomo un poco del cabello de su "hijo" y Rigby comenzo a tirar de el para que llegara a la ventana.

-Ay, hijo. No puedo hacer esto sin falta de cada dia de cada semana, debe ser agotador para ti-Dijo Skips mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-Jeje, en realidad...no mucho-Respondio Rigby riendo nerviosamente.

-Entonces? No entiendo porque te demoras tanto-Dijo Skips

-Eh...padre queria decirte...-Dijo Rigby pero es interrumpido por su padre

-Rigby, acercate al espejo-Lo llamo Skips parandose en el espejo junto a el-Sabes que veo yo? Veo a un chico valiente, inteligente, guapo y seguro de si...Ah! Y ahi estas tu! Era broma, no te lo tomes en serio cielo!-

-Si jaja, claro...-Dijo Rigby-Em, padre...quería decir...-

-Rigby, tu padre esta un poco cansado. Cantarías para mi? Luego te escucho-Le dijo Skips mientras se veía unas pequeñas arrugas en su rostro.

-Oh, Claro!-Rigby fue corriendo a buscar la silla y la pequeña butaca en la que su padre solía sentarlo para cepillarle el cabello cuando era niño, tomo un cepillo que coloco en la mano de Skips y algo se su cabello en su regazo, se sentó en la butaca y comenzó a cantar rápidamente.

- _Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel, vuelve el tiempo atrás, vuelve a lo que fue, vuelve a lo que fue_ -Canto Rigby mientras su padre cepillaba rápidamente su cabello y una luz mágica salio de este.

-RIGBY!-Grito Skips

-Bien, como te decía...mañana es un día muy especial-Dijo Rigby emocionado-Es mi cumpleaños, TARA!-

-No, no...eso lo recuerdo muy bien-Dijo Skips-Tu cumpleaños fue hace 1 mes-

-Eso es lo bueno de los cumpleaños, tienden a ser anuales!-Dijo Rigby nervioso y volvió a calmarse-Padre, cumplo 23 y...me preguntaba si de regalo quisiera, bueno en realidad ya lo pedí en varios cumpleaños así que...-

-Rigby, odio cuando balbuceas, bla bla bla...no se te entiende corazón-Dijo Skips levantándose de la silla-Es broma! Eres adorable!-Comento mientras entraba a la cocina, Rigby miro a Eileen escondida en la chimenea quien lo insistió a que le dijera lo que tenia que decir.

-AGH, Quiero ver las luces flotantes!-Dijo rápidamente

-Ah, hablas de las estrellas-Dijo Skips acomodando unas cosas en la alacena.

-No...hablo de las luces flotantes que aparecen en el cielo-Dijo Rigby-Mira...-con un mechón de su cabello abre otra ventana mostrando un mapa del espacio dibujado por el mismo-He estado estudiando las estrellas y estas son constantes pero, estas luces...aparecen sin falta en mi cumpleaños, no se porque siento que son solo para mi y...quiero verlas mas allá de mi ventana, quiero averiguar que cosa son-

-Ya lo entiendo...-Dijo Skips con un tono de voz grave-Asi que quieres salir de la torre-

-Pues si-Dijo Rigby pero vuelve a ser interrumpido por Skips.

-Ya sabia que este día llegaría-Dijo dramáticamente cerrando las cortinas de la ventana acercándose a Rigby- _Mirate, tan frágil como un brote...un retoño nuevo de una flor. Sabes porque estamos en la torre?_ -

-Lo se, pero...-Rigby es callado por Skips nuevamente.

- _es por tu bien, querido. ¡Este día tan triste ya esperaba! Dejarás el nido, así será...pero aún no..._ -Canto Skips.

-Pero...-Protesto Rigby

-Shh...-Dijo Skips- _Creeme amor, Sabio es papa!_ -

Con un golpe en la pared movió una palanca que cerro la ventana del techo de la torre, en ese momento Skips baja la escalera con unas velas encendidas alrededor.

 _Sabio es papa  
óyeme atento:  
el mundo exterior es cruel._

 _Sabio es papa._  
 _De alguna manera_  
 _algo saldrá mal, lo sé._

Skips extendió sus brazos con una capa verde para abrazar a Rigby, confiado corrió a abrazarlo pero Skips quito la capa revelando un maniqui haciendo que Rigby se asustara y se caiga al piso. _  
_

_Sucios rufianes,  
hiedra venenosa,  
con colmillos, ¡oh,  
el mal!. _

-No!-Grito Rigby asustado

-Si!-Dijo Skips

-Pero...-

 _Hombres también,  
de largos colmillos...  
¡No, no más, que me atormentas!_

 _Padre está aquí,_  
 _padre te protege,_  
 _¡mi consejo escucha ya!_

 _No hagas drama,  
papi te ama...  
Sabio es papá._

 _Sabio es papa,_  
 _papi es tu soporte,_  
 _¡solo no subsistirás!_

 _Simple, sin calzar_

 _Inmaduro y torpe_

 _¡Vivo te comerán!_

 _Crédulo, Infantil_

 _Parlanchin y tope, ingenuo..._

 _Hm, ves?_

 _Creo que también algo regordete_

 _te lo digo pues, te "quiero"_

 _- Padre te protege, Padre te apoya!...Y te lo advierte nada mas! _-Canto Skips extendiendo sus brazos hacia Rigby quien de nuevo corrió aliviado a darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Rigby?-Pregunto Skips separándose de el

-Si?-Dijo el mirándolo a los ojos

-No vuelvas a desear salir de la torre, me oíste?-Pregunto Skips

-Si, padre-Dijo bajando la mirada

-Te quiero mucho mi niño-Dijo Skips abrazándolo de nuevo

-Yo te quiero mas-Dijo Rigby

-Yo te quiero aun mas, pero... _Si lo olvidas, te castigas...Sabio es papa!_ -Dijo Skips retrocediendo tomando unos mechones de cabello rubio de su hijo. Nuevamente Skips sale de la torre descendiendo con ayuda del cabello de Rigby.

-Te veré mas tarde campeón!-Se despidió Skips alejándose de la torre y caminando a la salida de la cueva que ocultaba la torre y que era la única conexión al mundo externo.

-Entonces...aqui te espero-Dijo Rigby, soltó su cabello del gancho que había en la ventana, se quedo unos minutos viendo a su padre partir y luego entro a la casa a distraerse un poco.


	3. Persecución por el Bosque

Capitulo 3: Persecución por el bosque

El Rey y La Reina al enterarse de que la corona de su hijo fue robada enviaron al mejor guardia del reino, Benson. Era muy hábil y ningún ladrón se le escapaba de las manos. Benson y sus hombres montados en caballos partieron al bosque para capturar a los sujetos que robaron la corona del príncipe perdido. Pero este día no seria así...no, claro que no.

* * *

En el bosque, los 3 ladrones estaban corriendo pero pararon para tomar aire y reponerse.

-Ah! No, no no no no-Dijo Mordecai sujetando un cartel-Esto es malo, esto es mucho peor que malo, esto es pésimo!-Les muestra un cartel de "se busca" con su retrato a sus compañeros-Así no es mi nariz o si?-

-A quien le interesa?-Pregunto despreocupado Musculoso

-Eso es fácil para ti decirlo-Dijo Mordecai mirando el cartel del castaño y Fantasmano-Ustedes salieron increíbles!-

A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y de los animales, Mordecai guardo el papel en la bolsa donde escondía la corona y salio corriendo junto con sus compañeros, en el camino se encontraron sin salida así que Mordecai tuvo una idea.

-Ok, ya subanme y los subo despues-

-Primero danos la bolsa-Dijo Fanstasmano seriamente extendiendo su mano

-Que? Crees que...hey...significa que despues de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos aun no confian en mi?-Pregunto Mordecai

Ambos amigos lo miraron con la cara seria.

-Auch-Dijo quitándose la bolsa y dándosela en la mano a Fantasmano

Con cuidado Mordecai le quito la bolsa a Fantasmano mientras este lo ayudaba a subir.

-Súbenos ahora Bribón!-

-Lo siento, manos llenas-Dijo Mordecai enseñando la bolsa y echándose a correr rápidamente.

-Qué...?-Fantasmano se puso su mano en el pecho-MORDY!-

Mordecai estaba corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, en un momento casi se cae pero cambio de dirección y en lugar de correr hacia el frente, giro a la derecha. Escucho que los guardias se acercaban así que se puso a correr más rápido.

-Recuperen la bolsa a toda costa!-Ordeno Benson a los demás guardias

-SI SEÑOR!-

Maximus, el caballo, era uno de los mejores del reino así que siempre estaba con Benson. Ese hizo lo mismo que su amo pero les envió la orden a los otros caballos, quienes captaron enseguida. Los guardias apuntaron a Mordecai con sus ballestas, pero en el camino había un árbol caído lo que le dio a Mordecai la oportunidad de pasar por debajo de este y no recibir ninguna flecha.

Mordecai seguía corriendo y los guardias lanzándole flechas, adelante Mordecai tenía el árbol, un poco deforme pero con facilidad logro saltarlo, pero los guardias no lo lograron pasar excepto Benson.

-No escapara, Maximus!-

El caballo siguió galopando todo lo que pudo, Mordecai tenía una roca delante suyo, se detuvo, tomo una liana provocando que esta le hiciera dar un giro. Benson lo siguió con la mirada, apunto con una flecha, pero cuando la iba a lanzar, Mordecai lo golpeo provocando que saliera volando del caballo, Ahora era Mordecai quien se encontraba montado arriba del caballo.

-Gia!-El caballo freno de golpe y miro al joven peliazul con mala cara-Ah, qué esperas pulgoso? Avanza!-el caballo miro la bolsa y intento quitársela-No, no, quieto…dame eso, dame…la bolsa-La bolsa salió disparada a un árbol que estaba caído y quedo colgada de una rama que daba directamente a un acantilado. Mordecai y Maximus salieron corriendo, el caballo le impedía a Mordecai llegar y Mordecai hacia lo mismo.

En un momento, Mordecai paso al caballo trepándose a su cabeza pero este la sacudió provocando que el peliazul cayera pero se sujeto de la parte de abajo del tronco, el caballo al ver que no caía comenzó a tratar de pisar sus manos pero Mordecai solo retrocedía hasta que llego a la bolsa y la tomo con una mano libre.

-JA!-Rio Mordecai

Se escucho un crujido y a continuación el árbol se partió.

-AAAAH!-Gritaban Mordecai y Maximus al mismo tiempo pero el árbol llego a una roca chocando contra esta y haciendo que se partiera a la mitad, los dos aterrizaron en lugares diferentes del bosque.

Maximus reacciono rápido y como si fuera un perro sabueso empezó a olfatear el piso para buscar al ladrón, paso por una cortina de hojas que era la entrada a una cueva pero siguió su camino. Dentro de la cueva se encontraba Mordecai y se dirigió a esa rara cortina de hojas, pero provoco un ruido que alerto a Maximus, el peliazul se quedo oculto en la cueva hasta que el caballo rápidamente se fue. Mordecai mira se quedo mirando un poco más el paisaje y vio una torre así que decidió escalarla. Se dio vuelta para asegurarse de que Maximus no estuviera cerca, lo que hizo fue acercarse a la torre y comenzar a escalarla.

* * *

Cuando logro llegar a la parte más alta, entro por una especie de puerta/ventana, entro rápido y cerró la puerta/ventana.

-Aaah…Solos al fin-dijo con toda calma mirando la corona dentro de la bolsa pero fue golpeado por un objeto que lo dejo inconsciente.

-WAAAH!-Grito Rigby aterrado al ver a un desconocido entrar en su casa, se oculto rápido detrás de un maniquí y observo a la persona inconsciente.

* * *

Oke, hasta aquí dejo el fanfic en Stand By...

Lo lamento pero, a menos que rinda BIEN los exámenes que tengo que rendir no subiré mas capítulos...

En fin, un saludo! dejen reviews y bla bla bla

N3k00-Ch4N


	4. El Trato

Capitulo 4: El Trato

Anteriormente:

-Aaah…Solos al fin-dijo con toda calma mirando la corona dentro de la bolsa pero fue golpeado por un objeto que lo dejo inconsciente.

-WAAAH!-Grito Rigby aterrado al ver a un desconocido entrar en su casa, se oculto rápido detrás de un maniquí y observo a la persona inconsciente.

* * *

Rigby se acerco un poco con el maniquí, tomo su sartén y toco un poco a la persona para ver si estaba muerto. Miro a Eileen y esta le hizo un gesto de "y ahora qué?", volvió a ver a la persona y le corrió un poco su cabeza por lo que ahora parte de su cabello azul caía en uno de sus ojos. Rigby miro a Eileen sin dejar de apuntar al extraño, Eileen solo se dirigió a un dibujo que hizo su padre en el piso de un hombre con colmillos y esta cambio su color de marrón claro a rojo y con sus dedos hizo como si tuviera unos colmillos.

Rigby con la punta de la sartén abrió un poco la boca del hombre y se dio cuenta de que no tenía colmillos largos como decía su padre.

-Uh?-El rubio le corrió un poco el cabello azul y se quedo observando al hombre, eso solo duro 12 segundos ya que este abrió un ojo asustando a Rigby y volviendo a hacer que lo noquee.

-Eh?-

-AAAGH!-Grito Rigby. El rubio envolvió al hombre peliazul con su cabello y lo arrastro sin una dirección fija pero se choco con su armario y se le ocurrió algo.

Rigby intento meter al peliazul empujándolo hacia la puerta del armario pero solo logro que se atascara la mitad de su cuerpo debajo del armario. Trato de encerrarlo usando su cabello pero cuando se cerró la puerta su cabello quedo atorado en el, Intento volver a meterlo pero quedo de cabeza con los pies colgando en el aire.

-Ummm…-Dijo pensativo.

Entonces tomo una escoba y lo empujo hasta meterlo en el armario, lo logro pero mientras se volteaba para irse el hombre peliazul se le cayó encima. Rigby empezó a desesperarse así que metió al peliazul empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas adentro del armario con la escoba, de esa forma consiguió encerrarlo, fue corriendo a buscar una silla y la puso bloqueando la puerta del armario, se quedo quieto en su lugar apuntando con la sartén.

-Ok, Ok, Ok…Hay una persona atrapada ahí, hay una persona…atrapada ahí-Dijo mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo-Capture a una persona…en mi…ARMARIO! Genial! Jejeje-se sacude las mangas cortas de su camisa-Aaah, afuera no se cuidarme solo, eh padre? Dile eso a mi sartén-Dio una vuelta con la sartén pero hizo que se golpeara la cabeza-Auch-

En el reflejo vio la bolsa del hombre y le dio curiosidad porque algo brillaba dentro de ella. Rigby se asomo y tomo lo que había adentro, no tenia ni la menor idea de que era…pero lo miro detalladamente.

- _Será un brazalete?_ -Pensó mientras se colocaba el objeto como brazalete pero le quedaba demasiado grande y miro a Eileen quien negó con la cabeza, eso era demasiado grande como para ser un brazalete.

- _Quizás sea algo para mirar?_ -Volvió a pensar. Acerco su ojo al cristal de la corona, vio a Eileen a través de el pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Entonces se miro en el espejo y se coloco la corona en la cabeza, Eileen lo miro con la boca abierta pero volvió a sacudir la cabeza saliendo de su trance. Rigby aun se hallaba sumergido en su trance cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

-Rigby, deja caer tu cabello!-

-Aaah, un momento padre-Dijo Rigby saliendo de su trance, se quito la corona, tomo la bolsa y los guardo en una vasija que había cerca de la escalera, abrió la ventana y arrojo su cabello para que su padre pudiera subir.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti!-Dijo Skips tomando el mechón de cabello de Rigby

-Ah! Igual que yo!-

-Oh, pero mi sorpresa es mejor!-Canto Skips sonriendo

-Dudo que lo sea-Respondió de igual forma Rigby. Skips entro a la torre llevando en su brazo izquierdo una canasta.

-Compre queso, preparare Macarrones con queso para la cena…tus favoritos, sorpresa!-Dijo Skips.

-Antes padre…tengo que mostrarte una cosa-Dijo Rigby

-Ay, Rigby detesto tener que dejarte solo en medio de una pelea y mas cuando yo no cometí ningún error-Dijo Skips mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Escucha padre, he pensado bien en lo que me dijiste y…-Dijo Rigby pero es interrumpido por Skips.

-Hijo, espero que no estés hablando de las estrellas-la espalda poniendo unos vegetales en la mesada.

-Luces Flotantes…y si, quiero hablarte de ellas…-

-Porque te dije que ya no quería hablarte de eso, corazón-Dijo Skips

-No padre, iba a decirte…tu crees que no puedo cuidarme solo allá afuera-Explico Rigby

-Aaah, Campeón yo se que eres incapaz de cuidarte solo allá afuera-Dijo Skips

-Pero si escuchas…-

-Rigby, no quiero seguir hablando de esto-Dijo Skips perdiendo la paciencia

-Créeme-

-Rigby-

-Yo se que te voy a…-

-Rigby!-

-Ahh, te lo pido por favor…-Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la silla para abrir el armario y mostrarle a su padre lo que hizo.

-OLVIDA LAS LUCES RIGBY! NO SALDRÁS NUNCA DE ESTA TORRE! JAMAS-Grito Skips enojado, Rigby se asusto, trago saliva y lentamente retiro su mano de la silla que se encontraba bloqueando la puerta del armario. Skips se dejo caer en su silla y suspiro frustrado.

-Ay! Yo soy el malo ahora…-

Rigby miro al piso, luego miro su pintura de el mismo mirando las luces flotantes y después miro a su padre, se le había ocurrido un plan.

-Solo quería decirte, padre que…ya se que quiero para mi cumpleaños-Dijo Rigby

-Y que quieres ahora?-Pregunto Skips mirándolo con la cabeza apenas levantada

-Quiero pintura, una vez me trajiste una pintura hecha de caracoles blancos, padre-Respondió Rigby abrigándose con su cabello.

-Pero ese es un viaje muy largo, lo sabes Rigby. Un viaje de 6 días-Dijo Skips

-Creí que era una mejor idea que…las estrellas-Dijo Rigby. Skips lo medito un poco pero acepto.

-Ahh…seguro que puedes quedarte solo?-Pregunto acercándose a el

-Si me quedo aquí, se que estaré bien-Respondió Rigby abrazándolo.

* * *

Rigby preparo una canasta con comida mientras su padre se ponía su capa verde.

 _-Volveré dentro de 6 días, te quiero mucho mi niño-_

 _-Yo te quiero más-_

 _-Yo te quiero aun más-_

Desde la torre, Rigby saludaba a su padre mientras esta salía por la cueva. Cuando no lo vio, tomo su sartén, saco la silla colocándose detrás de ella y suspiro.

-Bien, ya estoy listo-Dijo Rigby mirando la puerta del armario, con un mechón de su cabello abrió la puerta de armario, por un breve segundo no paso nada, luego el hombre peliazul cayo al piso aun inconsciente-Um…-

Rigby amarro la silla con su cabello, así que mientras el hombre estaba inconsciente, cerró las cortinas de la puerta/ventana y solamente dejo abierta la ventana del techo. Eileen miraba al sujeto, lo intento despertar de muchas maneras pero nada funcionaba así que simplemente saco su lengua y le pico la oreja.

-AUH! Que?-Pregunto Mordecai por fin despierto, vio que estaba amarrado a una silla pero no estaba atado con sogas, sino con algo suave y de color amarillo-Esto es…Cabello?-no sabia si el color era Rubio o castaño.

-Luchar…luchar no te servirá-Mordecai escucho una voz masculina un poco aguda, dirigió la cabeza hacia arriba, supuso que ahí estaba la persona pero no podía verla a causa de la oscuridad.

-Eh?-Escucho que bajo de donde estaba sentado antes y siguió hablando.

-Ya se que quieres y no me…das miedo, oíste?-Dijo la persona

-Que?-Pregunto Mordecai confundido. De entre las sombras se empezó a acercar un chico de unos 21 o 22 años con una sartén en la mano.

-Quien eres? Y quien te ayudo a encontrarme?-Pregunto el chico rubio mirándolo seriamente

-Eh?-

-Quien eres?! Y Quien te ayudo a encontrarme?!-Pregunto de nuevo Rigby preparando su sartén.


	5. Libre al Fin Parte 1

Capitulo 5: Libre al fin (Parte 1)

-Yo no se quien seáis, ni que clase de tetra fue la que me trajo hasta aquí-Dijo Mordecai-Pero solo puedo decir…Hola-Pone su mejor sonrisa-Que tal? Soy Mordy-

-Agh!-Dijo Rigby molesto apretando su sartén-Que otro conoce mi ubicación, Mordy?-

-Tranquilo encanto-

-Rigby-

-Salud, lindo-Dijo Mordecai-En primer lugar, alguien me seguía así que encontré esta torre la subí y…-Ve para todos lados-Oh no! no, no, no, donde esta la bolsa?-

-La escondí, y nunca la vas a encontrar-Dijo Rigby cruzando los brazos sonriendo, Mordecai gira la cabeza y ve la vasija donde estaba oculta la bolsa y la corona.

-Esta en la vasija-Respondió el peliazul haciendo que Rigby lo noqueara nuevamente. Mordecai despertó de nuevo al sentir la lengua de Eileen picándole la oreja.

-QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER ESO?-Pregunto Mordecai mientras se limpiaba la baba del camaleón.

-Ahora Mordy, dime que quieres hacer con mi cabello?-Pregunto Rigby caminado en círculos alrededor de el mientras su cabello se enroscaba alrededor de la silla-Cortarlo?-

-Que?!-

-VENDERLO?!-Pregunto amenazadoramente apuntándolo con su sartén en la cara del peliazul.

-No! Oye, lo único que quisiera hacer con tu cabello es quitármelo de encima…literalmente-

-Y…Que? Tú no quieres mi cabello?-Pregunto Rigby sorprendido

-Y porque querría algo así?-Pregunto Mordecai-Escucha, alguien me seguía, encontré esta torre, la subí y eso es todo-

-Y todo eso es cierto?-

-Si-

Rigby miro a Mordecai dudando y apuntando con la sartén, de su cabello salió Eileen, miro a Mordecai y le hizo unas señas que lo asustaron. Mordecai escucho a Rigby hablar con la camaleón.

- ** _Lo sé, sino quien puede guiarme?_** -

Eileen en cierto sentido le respondía, la teoría de Mordecai era que ese chico paso mucho tiempo encerrado en la torre y supuestamente se volvió loco.

- ** _Creo que nos está diciendo la verdad…No tiene colmillos_** -Mordecai intento escapar pero fue inútil- ** _Pero sino, que hago?_**...Aaah-Rigby coloca a Eileen en su hombro nuevamente-Ahora, Mordy voy a proponerte un trato-

-Trato?-

-Mira hacia aca-Respondió Rigby tomando su cabello y girando la silla haciendo que Mordecai cayera al suelo de costado-Tienes idea de que es esto?-Corrió la cortina en la que estaba oculta la pintura de las luces flotantes.

-Hablas de los faroles que lanzan para el príncipe?-Pregunto Mordecai mirando

-Faroles? Sabía que no eran estrellas!-Pensó Rigby en voz alta-Ah…mañana al ponerse el sol iluminaran el cielo nocturno con estos faroles. TU serás mi guía, iremos a ver los faroles y luego vas a regresarme aquí, entonces…solo entonces te entregare la bolsa que escondí, ese es mi trato-

-Si…yo creo que no-Dijo Mordecai girando la silla para quedar en una mejor posición-Lamento decirte que mi relación con el reino no es "Amistosa" en este momento, así que no puedo ser tu guía-

Rigby y Eileen se miraron entre sí, Eileen golpeo su puño contra su pata izquierda, Rigby se bajo de la chimenea y camino a la silla donde estaba Mordecai.

-Una fuerza te trajo aquí Mordy, llámalo como quieras…suerte, destino…-

-Un caballo-

-Así que decidí confiar en ti-

-Terrible decisión, en serio-

-Pero cree en mi cuando te digo-Rigby jalo su cabello y tomo la silla-Si quieres destruye la torre piedra por piedra pero sin mi ayuda Mordy, no vas a recuperar la bolsa que quieres-

-A ver si entendí…Quieres ir a ver los faroles, volvemos aquí y recupero mi bolsa entonces?-Pregunto Mordecai

-Lo prometo-Respondió el chico rubio, Mordecai lo miro seriamente-Y Cuando prometo algo Mordy, yo jamás…JAMAS rompo una promesa-Mordecai levanto una ceja-Jamás-

-Oye, Oye…no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas elección…es mi arma mortal-Mordecai bajo su cabeza y brindo su mejor mirada seductora-Ah sido un día extraño para mi, esto no suele pasarme…¡Bien, te guiare a esos faroles!-

-SI!-Rigby solo la silla haciendo que Mordecai se caiga de nuevo al suelo pero esta vez boca abajo.

-Rompiste mi arma mortal-

* * *

Rigby vio como Mordecai bajaba de la torre, se sentía nervioso ya que nunca había desobedecido a su padre pero de verdad, verdad quería ir a ver esos faroles.

-No vienes encanto?-Pregunto Mordecai

Rigby se preparo para bajar pero…estaba nervioso y a veces cuando se pone nervioso canta, al igual que canta cuando está feliz, triste o molesto.

- _Estoy tan cerca de ese mundo externo, A eso tan grande voy... no me atreveré_ -Canto Rigby mirando hacia el horizonte- _Aquí estoy... por fin, tengo que hacerlo ¿Y si...? No! lo hare... _ –

Miro hacia abajo, vio como Eileen se aseguraba con su cabello y le tendía un dedo hacia arriba. Rigby bajo de la torre agarrándose de su cabello y riéndose, pero antes de tocar el suelo se detuvo. Nunca antes había tocado el césped, lo miro con curiosidad, bajo un pie apoyándolo en el césped y comenzó a jugar con él, se recostó en el suelo y comenzó a cantar otra vez.

- _Cesped y tierra son igual que imagine_ -Canto Rigby mirando un diente de león, vio como el viento soplaba el diente de león y miro hacia el cielo- _La brisa sopla y va con ella viajare…_ -Sin querer metió los pies en un arroyo y comenzó a jugar con el agua- _¡Esto es sentirse libre! por primera vez_ -Ve un pájaro que vuela cruzando la entrada de la cueva, corre intentando seguirlo- _Y... voy corriendo, jugando, danzando, siguiendo, saltando, atando, soltando, Latiendo, salpico y giro, y al fin yo lo siento…_ -Sale de la cueva y ahora se encontraba en el bosque- _Mi Vida Empieza Así...!_ -


	6. Libre al Fin Parte 2

Capitulo 6: Libre al Fin (Parte 2)

-No puede ser! Lo hice, lo hice, LO HICE!-Grito Rigby emocionado dando pequeños saltos pero enseguida se detuvo-Mi padre estará furioso…PERO LO HICE! WOHOO!-

Rigby se encontraba sentado en una roca que estaba hundida en un estanque mientras sujetaba una flor de nenúfar y la miraba, Mordecai estaba parado junto a el en la orilla.

-Después de todo, no pasara nada si no se entera-Pensó Rigby en voz alta mientras miraba la flor-no le hará daño, cierto?-

Rigby se metió en una caverna oscura y abrazo sus piernas mientras Mordecai estaba mirándolo afuera.

-Que voy a hacer?! Esto lo destrozara!-

Rigby y Mordecai se encuentran en un campo lleno de hojas secas, había una montaña de hojas, Rigby la patea y Mordecai pone una cara de enojo.

-ESTO ES MUY DIVERTIDO!-Grito Rigby feliz.

Se subió a un árbol y apoyo su cabeza en el tronco sujetando la sartén en su mano con fuerza mientras que Mordecai lo observaba como si el chico rubio estuviera loco.

-Soy un pésimo hijo, voy a volver-

Empezó a dar vueltas en una pradera con flores, Mordecai se sentó en una roca suspirando por el cansancio y la frustración.

-No voy a volver jamás! Wohoo!-Se acostó boca abajo en el pasto de la pradera con flores-Soy un ser humano despreciable-

Rigby enrosco su cabello alrededor de un árbol gigante y comenzó a dar vueltas, Mordecai estaba ahí con una expresión de malhumor y con los brazos cruzados.

-WOHOO! QUE…GRAN…DÍA!-

* * *

Rigby se puso a llorar cerca de una roca mientras cubría con su cabello rubio otras piedras detrás de esta y cubría su rostro con ambas manos, alguien se acercaba pero decidió restarle importancia.

-Oye, em…-Dijo Mordecai arrodillándose junto a el-Yo creo que estas teniendo una pelea contigo mismo-

-Qué?-Dijo Rigby quitando sus manos de su rostro dejando al descubierto el maquillaje negro de sus ojos totalmente corrido.

-Obviamente, solo tengo 2 piezas: Padre sobreprotector, un viaje prohibido, es bastante delicado. Pero yo calmare tu conciencia, esto es parte de crecer, algo de rebeldía, algo de aventura es necesario y sano tambien-Puso sus manos en la cintura y luego Rigby vio como Eileen se subía a su hombro pero el peliazul la quito con su mano

-Jejeje, eso crees?-Pregunto Rigby limpiándose la nariz

-Lo sé, ya no te agobies con esto, créeme, es que tu padre se lo merece? No. Que le rompas el corazón y estrujas su alma? Claro. Pero es algo que tienes que hacer-

-Romper su corazón?-

-En dos-

-Estrujar su alma?-

-Como una uva-Respondió Mordecai

-Es cierto, lo lastimaría mucho. Tienes razón-Dijo Rigby asustado jugando con un mechón de su largo cabello rubio.

-La tengo, cierto? Aaah…que pena, escucha esto me duele mucho pero…te libero del trato-Dijo Mordecai

-QUE?!-Rigby estaba exaltado.

-Así es, no me lo agradezcas-Dijo el peliazul tomando la sartén de Rigby y a Eileen-Hay que dar la vuelta, te regresare a tu casa, tu sartén y tu rana. Yo recupero mi bolsa, tú y tu padre trabajan en una relación basada en confianza y lealtad y…TARA! Olvidamos que esto paso-Empieza a arrastrar al chico rubio.

-No, quiero ver esos faroles…-

-Hay por favor, que tengo que hacer para que me des la bolsa?-Pregunto Mordecai desesperado.

-Usare esto-Respondió Rigby apuntándolo con su sartén. Escucho un ruido en los arbustos y algo crujir, se asusto tanto que se subió a la espalda de Mordecai y comenzó a gritar como loco-WAAAH! Que serán?! Ladrones? Rufianes? Vienen por mi?-Apunta con la sartén pero de los arbustos salió un conejito blanco.

-Quédate quieto, tal vez pueda olfatear tu miedo-Le dijo Mordecai en voz baja.

-Uh…jajaja, lo siento, es que me siento un tanto nervioso-Respondió Rigby bajándose de Mordecai, se acomodo su chaleco.

-Me parece mejor, evitar a los rufianes y a los ladrones-

-Jajaja sí, eso pensaba tambien-

-Tienes hambre?-Pregunto Mordecai-Conozco un lugar perfecto para almorzar-

-Jajaja, donde?-Pregunto Rigby con curiosidad, Mordecai tomo su sartén llevándolo detrás de él.

-Oh, tu tranquilo. Lo sabrás cuando lo huelas-

* * *

En el otro lado del bosque, Maximus olfateaba el piso para encontrar a Mordecai, pero se detuvo al ver la imagen de un cartel de se busca, con su pata cubrió la nariz del hombre y se dio cuenta de que era la persona que estaba buscando, tomo la imagen y se la comió. Pero escucho un ruido, este solo se oculto detrás de una roca, tomo una rama y espero, escucho que la persona se acercaba y salto de su escondite encontrándose con un hombre de cabello blanco.

-AAAAGH!-Grito Skips

-Pfff…-Dijo Maximus

-Un caballo del reino…Y tu jinete?...Rigby?...RIGBY!-Dijo Skips, se alejo corriendo de allí dejando a Maximus confundido.

* * *

Skips había vuelto a la torre un poco agitado, corrió a la parte de la puerta/ventana y le grito a su "hijo".

-Rigby, deja caer tu cabello!-Dijo un tanto nervioso-Rigby?!...Rigby-

Skips pasó a un costado de la torre y empezó a arrancar algunas flores, maleza del costado junto con unas piedras que bloqueaban una puerta. Corrió una baldosa, grito como loco el nombre del joven de cabello rubio, miro por toda la torre pero no encontró ni un rastro del chico.

-Rigby?-Destapo la cama del chico y solo vio las almohadas-RIGBY!-

Corrió cada cortina, abrió cada puerta pero no encontró al chico. Desesperado se agarro la cabeza, pero un brillo que provenía de la escalera no lo dejaba en paz, fue hasta la escalera, quito una tabla de madera, encontró una bolsa, la abrió y dentro de esta había una corona. El inmediatamente la soltó, volvió a abrir la bolsa y se encontró con un cartel de "Se busca".

El hombre de cabello blanco fue a la cocina, abrió un cajón y saco una daga jurando que encontraría al chico y mataría a esa persona que se lo llevo.


	7. Mi sueño ideal

Capitulo 7: Mi sueño ideal

Rigby y Mordecai estaban caminando por el bosque, mientras Mordecai buscaba quien sabe que, Rigby decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

-Y...Cuántos años tienes?-Le pregunto mirándolo esperando una respuesta

-Tengo 23, casi 24 y tú?-Pregunto Mordecai mirando al rubio

-Tengo 22 y mañana cumplo 23-Respondio Rigby

-Interesante y cuál es tu nombre completo?-Pregunto el peliazul

-Rigbone y el tuyo?-

-Mordy, vives solo Rigby?-

-Vivo con mi padre pero el casi nunca está en casa-Respondió Rigby cabizbajo.

-Y que paso con tu madre?-Pregunto Mordecai

-Em, mi padre me dijo que ella murió cuando nací-Respondió Rigby-Y que pasó con los tuyos-

Mordecai no respondió, entonces Rigby comprendió que él no quería hablar del tema. Siguieron caminando un buen rato, Mordecai seguía buscando el lugar del que le había hablado a Rigby.

* * *

- _Se que esta por aquí en alguna parte_ -Pensó mirando el camino de arboles-¡Ah! Ahí está-Rigby se asoma junto a él y ve una cabaña un poco inclinada por un árbol que creció pegado a la pared-"El conejito de la suerte". Tranquilo, es muy pintoresco, perfecto para ti…no quiero que te asustes y te arrepientas de hacer este viaje-

-Bueno…los conejitos son lindos-Comento Rigby con una sonrisa nerviosa

-HURRA!-Dijo Mordecai fingiendo alegría levantando sus manos en señal de emoción. Cuando entraron a la cabaña, Mordecai azoto bien fuerte la puerta y detrás de él se encontraba Rigby con su sartén en las manos.

-Jackie, denos su mejor mesa-

-WAAAAH!-Grito Rigby, Mordecai lo miro de reojo pensando que con eso no dudaría en regresar a la torre y entregarle la corona. Empezaron a caminar entre todas esas chicas rudas y fuertes mientras el rubio les apuntaba con su sartén.

-Hueles eso?-Pregunto Mordecai inhalando profundo por su nariz para que entrara el olor-Que hueles? Creo que una parte huele a mujer apestosa y otra a mujer súper apestosa-Lo empuja y Rigby les seguía apuntando con la sartén-No lo sé pero, el olor me hace pensar en el color marrón-

Rigby se alejo de Mordecai asustado y sintió como una de las mujeres tomaba su cabello rubio.

-Tienes un largo cabello-

-Ah, sí. Les gusta-Dijo Mordecai y se acerca a una mujer de cabellos oscuros-Tienes sangre en tu cabello? Oye, mira esto! Hay sangre sobre su cabello, es mucha sangre-Vio como Rigby se tropezaba con una mujer alta y grande que lo asusto-Oye, te ves muy pálido. Tal vez quieras ir a tu casa para que descanses, esta taberna es 5 estrellas, es demasiado para ti. Quizás estés mas seguro en tu torre…-

* * *

Cuando ambos chicos quisieron salir una chica castaña cerró la puerta poniendo un cartel de "Se Busca" con la imagen de Mordecai.

-Eres tú?-Pregunto tapando la nariz de la imagen. Mordecai la miro y quito el dedo de la imagen para ver su nariz.

-Oh, esto ya es crueldad…-

-Es él en persona Gladis, los guardias! Pronto!-Dijo una mujer de vestido celeste-Esta recompensa va a valerme un nuevo garfio-Tomo a Mordecai del chaleco pero otra mujer lo agarro tambien.

-Tambien quiero el dinero-Dijo abrazando un poco su cuerpo

-Que hay de mi? Soy pobre…apártense, es mio!-

Todas esas mujeres se empezaron a amontonar y a empujar al pequeño Rigby un poco por lo que lo hicieron enojar.

-Alto!-

-Esperen señoritas, hay que negociar-Dijo Mordecai

-Hey, no lo lastimen!-Dijo Rigby intentando detenerlas.

-Señoritas, calmadas!-

-Devuélvanme a mi guía!-Grito Rigby golpeando la espalda de una de las mujeres-Vio como estaban por intentar golpear al peliazul, Rigby había agotado su paciencia, enrollo un mechón de su cabello en la rama de un árbol y la empezó a elevar para golpear a la mujer que estaba por golpear a Mordecai.

-No en la nariz! NO EN LA NARIZ!-Dijo Mordecai cerrando los ojos. Rigby soltó la rama golpeando en la nuca a la mujer, eso provoco que se girara para verlo pero Rigby tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

-Bájenlo, oyeron?-Grito Rigby exaltado-E-Escúchenme, no sé donde estoy y quiero que él me lleve a ver los faroles…porque he pasado mi vida esperando verlos algún día, tengan compasión! Ninguna tuvo un sueño alguna vez?-

La mujer que iba a golpear a Mordecai saco un hacha de su espalda, mientras la que lo mantenía quieto lo coloco en un perchero improvisado. La mujer del hacha se acerco tanto a Rigby que el pequeño rubio tuvo que agacharse hasta que...

-Yo algún día soñé-Dijo ella arrojando el hacha contra el tronco de un árbol donde se encontraba un tipo encadenado al árbol que comenzó a tocar un acordeón y la mujer empezó a cantar.

 _Soy malosa, pavorosa, mi gesto es horroroso_ _  
_ _Mis manos no están del todo limpias_ _  
_ _Pero aunque me vea vil_ _  
_ _Con mi gancho y mi perfil_ _  
_ _Yo siempre quise ser una gran pianista._

 _En el escenario interpretando a Mozart_ _  
_ _Tecleando firme y sin parar_ _  
_ _Si prefiero que de miedo_ _  
_ _Mi dominio de instrumento._

 _¡Gracias!_

 _Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal._

- _Un sueño ideal, un sueño ideal_ -Cantaron todas

 _Y no soy tan cruel y fiera en realidad  
Si me gusta romper huesos  
Pero tengo muchos sueños  
Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal._

* * *

Desde afuera de la cabaña se veía como un hombre con una capa verde, encapuchado caminaba desde lejos.

* * *

 _Tengo cicatrices feas, de aquí me escurre un flujo  
Y ya ni hablar de mi fisonomía  
Tengo un dedo mas aquí  
Y mi bocio y mi nariz  
Mas quiero que el amor llegue a mi vida._

- _Me imagino con la dama elegida, En un botecito ir a remar_ -Dijo mientras con una anciana hacían una escena de un paseo con un bote por el suelo de la cabaña.

 _Aunque sea una sinverguenza  
quiero amor y no la guerra  
Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal. _

_Mi sueño ideal,  
Un sueño ideal.  
Mi sueño ideal,  
Un sueño ideal._

 _Se que reinara el romance de verdad_  
 _Y aunque tenga un rostro horrible_  
 _Soy un soñador sublime_  
 _Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal_

 _Tina quisiera ser una buena florista._  
 _Gise quiere ser decoradora._  
 _Ulf un mimo es, y Atila hornea que hay que ver_  
 _O tejer, remendar, marionetas manejar_  
 _Y Margarita con unicornios es feliz._

-Solo faltas tu...-Dijo una de las mujeres señalando a Mordecai.

-Perdoname, Yo?-Pregunto el peliazul señalándose.

-Cual es tu sueño?-

-Oh no amigas, yo no canto-Confeso Mordecai pero al ver que las mujeres lo apuntaban con sus armas cambio de opinion-Ok...-

 _Yo no sueño tan bonito  
No soy tan sensitivo  
Quiero un lugar soleado y sereno  
Una isla adquirir, y un bronceado que lucir  
Rodeado de montones de dinero. _

- _Mi Sueño ideal (Un sueño Ideal), Mi sueño Ideal (Un sueño Ideal)_ -Canto Rigby acompañado con las mujeres haciendo coro- _Ver los faroles ver brillando al flotar. Cada hora mas me alegra, De mi torre no estar cerca, Y como todos tengo un sueño idea_ _l_ -No se dio cuenta de que su padre lo estaba escuchando asomado en la ventana de la cabaña.

 _Un sueño ideal,  
El sueño ideal.  
Tu sueño ideal,  
Mi sueño ideal._

 _Pues no somos tan distintas en verdad_  
 _Un grupo iguaaal_  
 _Dime bruta, perversa y optimista al 100%_  
 _Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal_

 _Si en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal_

-Llame a los guardias-Dijo un gladiador entrando de repente a la cabaña. Mordecai tomo del brazo a Rigby y lo jalo para esconderse.

-Donde esta Mordy? Donde esta?-Pregunto Benson-Se que esta en alguna parte...Busquenlo si hace falta destruir esta taberna!-Golpeo la mesa en la que Mordecai y Rigby estaban escondidos. Mordecai se asomo un poco para ver pero vio algo que lo asusto y se volvio a esconder, vieron el garfio de la mujer y ambos se asustaron, ella señalo algo con sus ojos y los 2 la siguieron, ella los condujo hasta un pasadizo secreto.

-Anda, ve por tu sueño-Dijo la mujer señalando el pasadizo.

-Eso hare-Dijo Mordecai animado-ahora

-Tu sueño apesta, se lo decia a el-Comento ella señalando a Rigby con la cabeza. Mordecai se callo y bajo gateando.

-Gracias por ayudarnos-Dijo Rigby dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Me parece que es a esta persona la que buscan-Dijo Margarita a los guardias sujetando a la anciana.

-ARRESTENME!-Grito la Anciana levantando los brazos.

-Señor, no hay señales de Mordy-Dijo uno de los guardias a Benson. En eso se escucharon las pisadas de un caballo y de golpe entro Maximus.


	8. Todo esto es mi culpa

Capitulo 8: Todo esto es mi culpa

-Maximus!-Dijo Benson

-Que es lo que hace?-Pregunto el guardia pero Benson le tapo la boca

Maximus comenzó a olfatear el piso apartando a las mujeres de su camino, fue a la barra y con una de sus patas señalo la parte de atrás a Benson, este solo negó con su cabeza, Maximus bufo y bajo una palanca con forma de conejito que abrió la entrada al pasadizo secreto.

-Un pasaje! Vamos por aquí!-Dijo Benson y ve al guardia que tenia a Musculoso y Fantasmano presos-Colin, no dejes que esos dos se escapen!-

El guardia les apunto a ambos con la lanza pero Fantasmano lo noqueo de un solo cabezazo haciendo que soltara la lanza y pudieran liberarse.

-Fugarnos...o ir tras la corona-Dijo Musculoso cortando las cadenas con la lanza.

* * *

Afuera Skips estaba parado en la ventana observando la escena hasta que la anciana vestida de Cupido salió de la taberna tambaleándose.

- _Mi sueño ideal, Mi sueño ideal, Mi..._ OOOOH! Alguien vaya por un tarro porque me voy a tomar un gran trago de agua-Dijo la anciana mirando a Skips

-Jajaja, ya basta dulzura jajaja-Comento Skips, saco su daga y apunto a la nariz de la mujer-A donde lleva ese túnel?-

-Tiene filo...-

* * *

Rigby y Mordecai se encontraban caminando en un túnel, Mordecai sujetaba un farol en la mano mientras caminaba junto al rubio y Eileen.

-Oye, tengo que admitirlo. La verdad no estás tan indefenso, eso fue impresionante-Dijo Mordecai

-LO SE!-Comento Rigby con mucho entusiasmo pero luego se calmo-Lo sé...-

Mordecai siguió iluminando el camino con su farol.

-Y...Mordy, de dónde vienes?-Pregunto Rigby con un deje de curiosidad.

-Wow, eso no encanto. Nada del pasado, pero sin embargo estoy más interesado en el tuyo-Respondió el peliazul-Ahora, no hablaras de tu cabello o sí?-

-Nop-

-O de tu padre?-

-Na ah-Respondió de nuevo el pequeño rubio

-Preguntar sobre tu rana me asusta-Comento Mordecai

-Camaleón-Corrigió Rigby molesto mientras ambos caminaban.

-Lo que sea-Dijo Mordecai-Esta es mi pregunta; si querías ir a ver los faroles toda tu vida…porque no fuiste antes a verlos?-

-Ahh…jeje, bueno yo…-Rigby iba a responder pero una piedra le cayó en la cabeza asustándolo, bajo su mirada a la piedra que estaba entre sus pies descalzos y vio como esta temblaba-Ah, Mordy…-

A lo lejos se distinguió el brillo de una antorcha y gritos de hombres que alerto a los 2 jóvenes.

-RAPIDO! ALLÁ ESTÁN!-Grito un guardia

-Mordy?!-

-MORDY-Grito Benson

-CORRE!-Le grito Mordecai a Rigby, el pequeño tomo su largo cabello rubio como pudo y se echo a correr como le había indicado el peliazul. Ambos jóvenes llegaron a una presa de agua, miraron hacia abajo y se les ocurrió bajar pero en otro túnel los aguardaban Musculoso y Fantasmano.

-Quiénes son?-Pregunto Rigby

-No les caigo bien-Dijo Mordecai señalando a sus ex compañeros ladrones, vio como los guardias llegaban hacia ellos.

-Quienes son ellos?-

-Tampoco les caigo bien-

-Y ese?-Dijo Rigby mirando a Maximus entrar por el túnel del que salieron él y el peliazul, Mordecai lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Hay que suponer por el momento que aquí a nadie le caigo bien-Le explico Mordecai, Rigby solo asintió, soltó su cabello de entre sus brazos.

-Ten-Le entrego su sartén, lanzo un mechón de su cabello rubio a una madera rota y se balanceo hasta llegar al otro lado de la presa.

-Jajaja, espere un largo tiempo para esto-Dijo Benson sacando su espada acercándose a Mordecai. Mordecai miro la sartén y comenzó a darle golpes a los guardias dejándolos inconscientes, la volvió a mirar asombrado y rio levemente.

-OH! Fabuloso, tengo que conseguirme una de estas-Dijo Mordecai, vio otra espada y puso una sonrisa de triunfo pero no era un guardia, era Maximus. Mordecai peleaba contra el caballo, en un momento se resbalo pero logro recuperar el equilibro, el único que estaba mirando como se hacía la pelea era Rigby.

-Te digo algo? Creo que nunca hice algo más extraño-Maximus le dio un golpe a la sartén provocando que se cayera-Ah…te parece 2 de 3?-Maximus le apunto con la espada y el peliazul solo se limito a alzar sus manos.

-Mordy!-Dijo Rigby, este solo se limito a enroscar un mechon de su cabello en una de sus manos-Aaah…-

Mordecai solo hizo una señal de "adiós" y salió de la plataforma para casi ser golpeado por Musculoso y Fantasmano.

-MORDY, CUIDADO!-Le dijo Rigby agarrando su cabello como pudo.

-Deberían ver sus caras por que se ven…-Mordecai se choco con una tabla que le golpeo el estomago-Ridículos…-

Maximus empezó a golpear otra tabla de madera para llegar a donde se encontraba Rigby, el rubio al ver esto se asusto pero vio a Mordecai.

-Vamos hermoso, salta!-Le dijo Mordecai. Rigby salto, Maximus casi lo atrapa sujetando su cabello rubio con los dientes pero mientras caía, Rigby se sujeto fuertemente de su cabello y se veía como Eileen podía llegar a morir de un infarto.

* * *

Mordecai bajo por un tobogán de la presa llegando junto a Rigby. La madera que Maximus había quitado provoco que toda el agua cayera de la presa, los 2 chicos salieron corriendo hacia la entrada de una cueva, Musculoso y Fantasmano al igual que los guardias fueron cubiertos por el agua antes de que una estructura tapara la entrada de la cueva. Mordecai tomo la sarten pero ahora el agua subía cada vez mas llegandoles a la cintura, Mordecai tomo aire y se hundió para buscar una salida mientras que Rigby golpeaba las paredes con el mango de la sarten para buscar otra salida.

Mordecai salio para tomar aire pero comenzó a golpear las paredes con las manos para poder salir pero en un momento de desesperación al intentar correr una roca se hizo un corte profundo en la mano. El volvió a sumergirse y Rigby golpeo de nuevo las paredes de la cueva y el techo con la sarten.

-Es inutil...-Dijo Mordecai saliendo del agua-No se puede ver nada...-Rigby hizo lo mismo que el peliazul, se sumergió mojándose por completo pero Mordecai se volvió a sumergir sacándolo del agua-Oye, no se puede...no se puede ver nada ahí abajo-

-Ah, ah...todo esto es mi culpa, el tenia razón nunca debí hacer esto-Dijo Rigby con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-Co-Como lo siento Mordy-se tapo la cara con las manos y siguió llorando.

-Mordecai-Dijo el peliazul

-Eh?-Rigby se quito las manos de la cara sin entender porque el peliazul dijo eso.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Mordecai Bluejay-Respondio Mordecai-Jamas se lo he dicho a nadie hasta ahora...-

-Bueno, mi cabello mágico irradia luz cuando canto-confeso Rigby pero enseguida tuvo una idea-Mi cabello! Mágico, irradia luz cuando canto! _Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel, vuelve el tiempo atrás...vuelve a lo...que fue_ -

Rigby canto una parte de la canción antes de que el agua lo cubriera a el y a Mordecai por completo. Una vez que el agua los cubrió Mordecai pudo ver como el cabello rubio de Rigby liberaba una luz dorada, por la sorpresa dejo escapar unas burbujas de su boca pero enseguida se tapo con una mano. Rigby quien tenia los ojos cerrados, los abrió y vio como su cabello iluminaba un pequeño hueco entre unas rocas, Mordecai nado hacia el hueco y comenzó a quitar las rocas.

* * *

Afuera se podía ver un hermoso arroyo con una cascada bloqueada, una mano salio de la cascada quitando una roca y las demas rocas haciendo que se caigan al agua.

-Lo...cof cof...Lo logramos-Dijo Rigby apoyando sus manos en la orilla del arroyo al igual que Mordecai.

-Si, irradia luz-Dijo Mordecai sorprendido por el cabello mágico del pequeño. Rigby salio del agua y empezaba a sacar su cabello del agua.

-Estoy vivo, Estamos vivos!-

-No me esperaba eso-Dijo Mordecai con una mano en su cabeza mientras Eileen lo miraba.

-Mordecai-

-Dijo que irradia luz...-

-Mordecai!-Lo volvió a llamar Rigby

-Porque haría una cosa así?!-Dijo Mordecai mirando a Eileen en estado de shock

-MORDECAI!-

-QUE?!-Grito el peliazul ve a Rigby tomando su cabello con las manos y lo alza un poco del césped.

-No es lo único que hace...-Dijo el chico de ojos marrones sonriendo

-Esta sonriéndome...Porque?-Pregunto Mordecai mirando a Eileen aterrado.


	9. El Reino

Capitulo 9: El Reino

En el otro lado del bosque, Skips esperaba con su daga a que por la puerta salieran Mordecai y Rigby. Se escucharon golpes, se fue acercando de a poco pero de la entrada solo salieron Musculoso y Fantasmano.

-Le enseñare, le enseñare a Mordy-Decía Musculoso enojado-Lo interceptaremos en el reino y recuperaremos la corona-

-O podrían dejar de comportarse igual que un par de perros persiguiendo sus colas y…-Dijo Skips parándose arriba de unas rocas y sacando la bolsa con la corona que estaba oculta en su capa verde-Usar la cabeza!-

Los ladrones sacaron sus espadas pero eso no asusto al hombre.

-Oh, caballeros. Cálmense, eso no hace falta-Les arrojo la bolsa, Musculoso y Fantasmano se peleaban por la bolsa y sonrieron al ver que adentro se encontraba la corona del príncipe perdido.

-Bueno, si eso es todo lo que desean se pueden retirar. Yo quería ofrecerles algo que vale centenares de coronas, los hubiera hecho ricos y poderosos, esa era la mejor parte, jaja…en fin, que gocen su corona!-Comento Skips dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Cual es la mejor parte?-Pregunto Musculoso

-La que viene con la venganza contra Mordy-Respondio Skips sacando el cartel de "Se busca" de Mordecai apuntándolo con la daga. Ambos ladrones se dieron una sonrisa cómplice y aceptaron.

* * *

Mordecai y Rigby se encontraban sentados en un tronco, con una fogata encendida mientras Rigby envolvía la herida del peliazul con su cabello rubio.

-Sabes? Te portas un tanto enigmático mientras envuelves mi herida con tu cabello mágico-Comento Mordecai-Auch!-

-Lo siento-Se disculpo Rigby-Solo, no entres en pánico…si?-

Mordecai solo lo miro y asintió con la cabeza. El cabello de Rigby comenzó a iluminarse mientras cantaba la canción que le había enseñado su padre hasta el cansancio.

- _Flor que da fulgor…con tu brillo fiel_ -Canto Rigby lentamente- _vuelve el tiempo atrás…volviendo a lo que fue…quita enfermedad, del destino cruel…vuelve el tiempo atrás…volviendo a lo que fue…a lo que fue…_ -

Mordecai se quito el mechón de cabello y miro su mano sorprendido.

-Aaah…-

-NO ENTRES EN PÁNICO!-Le pidió Rigby

-Aaah…no! No hay pánico, es solo que me da…intriga lo de tu cabello mágico y las mágicas cualidades que posee-Le dijo Mordecai moviéndose un poco incomodo y mordiéndose las uñas-D-Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?-

-Aaah, pues…siempre? Creo…-Respondió Rigby-Mi padre decía que cuando era pequeño muchos quisieron córtalo, anhelaban su poder pero…cuando lo cortas-se corrió su cabello mostrando un pequeño mechón de color marrón chocolate-se pone marrón y pierde su poder. Un don como este tiene que ser protegido…es por eso que mi padre, no…es por eso que…no he deseado salir nunca y…nnngh…-

-Nunca abandonaste la torre, y regresaras de todos modos?-Pregunto Mordecai

-No! Si!...aaah, no lo sé…es complicado-Eileen se sujeto a uno de sus pies y lo miro triste-Bueno, así que…Mordecai Bluejay, eh?-

-Ah, si bueno. No voy a contarte las penas del pobre huérfano Mordecai Bluejay, eso me parece algo deprimente, si?-Dijo el ojiazul pero Rigby se acerco un poco mas y se acomodo para escuchar la historia como si fuera un niño de 4 años-Aaah, Ok…había un libro en la biblioteca, la reina lo leía a los demás niños antes de dormir, se llamaba "Las aventuras de Mordy" un viajero errante, rico, poderoso, afortunado con las chicas y algunos chicos, claro que no presumía sus virtudes-

-Y era ladrón?-Pregunto Rigby con cierto deje de curiosidad

-En realidad no, con su gran fortuna podía hacer todo lo que el deseara. Podía viajar a cualquier parte y…para un niño que no tenía nada, no lo sé…me pareció una mejor opción-Respondió Mordecai

-Hm…-

-No le cuentes a nadie la verdad, oíste? Eso arruinaría mi reputación-

-No quiero arruinarla-Prometió el pequeño rubio

-Una falsa reputación es todo lo que me queda-

-Jajaja-

Rigby y Mordecai se miraron a los ojos fijamente y sonrieron.

-Aaah…bueno-Dijo Mordecai levantándose-Creo que hace mas falta leña para el fuego, no lo crees?-

-Oye, puedo decirte algo? Mordecai Bluejay suena mejor que Mordy-Le dijo Rigby sonriendo

-Bueno, te convierte en el primero…gracias-

De esta forma, Mordecai se fue, Rigby se quedo sentado en el tronco esperando a que terminara de buscar la leña hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

-Vaya! Pensé que jamás se iría-

-Papa?-Pregunto Rigby levantándose.

-Hola campeón!-Saludo Skips

-Pero, como me encontraste?-Dijo mientras Skips le daba un abrazo

-Oh, en realidad fue sencillo. Solo escuche las voces de tu absoluta traición a tu padre y las fu siguiendo-

-Aaah, padre, yo…-

-Nos vamos a casa, Rigby-Dijo seriamente tomándolo del brazo-Ahora-

-No, es que no lo entiendes-Le contó Rigby-todo ha sido increíble, alegre, he visto y he conocido mucho…y…conocí a una persona-

-Sí, el ladrón que huye! Que feliz me siento…-Dijo Skips con sarcasmo-Camina, Rigby-

-Padre, espera…creo que…le agrado también-Dijo Rigby

-Le agradas?-Dijo Skips sorprendido- _pero Rigby, que demencia. No debiste irte, cielo, claro está! Todo ese romance que inventas nos muestra tu inocencia profunda. Tu le agradas? Porque sería? Mírate!_ -lo señala con la mano- _Crees que se impresiono? No seas tontito, ven con papa…Sabio…_ -

-NO!-Dijo Rigby mirándolo con desconfianza

-No?-Dijo Skips sorprendido bajando los brazos- _Muy bien, Rigby. Tan sabio, tan maduro! Un joven muy formal, Muy bien Rigby. Pues si estás seguro, dale esto! Y ya verás_ -Le extiende la bolsa con la corona y se la da.

-De donde lo sacaste?-Pregunto Rigby sujetando la bolsa entre las manos.

- _Créeme que así va a abandonarte, sabes que te lo advertí_ -Canto Skips colocándole la bolsa por los hombros encima de su cabello rubio- _Sabio es Rigby, si es tan adorable…ponlo a prueba y veras!_ -

-Papa, espera-Le dijo Rigby

- _No te quejes si te miente…Sabio es papa!_ -Grito Skips desapareciendo con un movimiento de su capa verde, Rigby se quedo solo quitándose la bolsa y sujetándola en sus manos. En eso escucha los pasos de Mordecai, rápidamente esconde la bolsa debajo del tronco.

-Hey, puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo Mordecai-De casualidad voy a desarrollar súper poderes o súper fuerza en mis brazos? Porque no voy a mentirte, eso será estupendo!-Ve que Rigby está un poco cabizbajo-Oye, que tienes?-

-Eh? No es nada, estaba un poco distraído-Dijo Rigby riéndose nerviosamente-creo...-

Mordecai lo miro dudando un poco pero lo dejo pasar.

-Me puse a pensar algo-dijo bajando la leña en el suelo-Belleza sobrehumana, naci con ella. Pero, fuerza sobrehumana? Imaginas las posibilidades?-

* * *

A lo lejos estaban las figuras de Musculoso, Fantasmano y Skips ocultas entre unos arbustos. Musculoso se quiso acercar a Rigby y Mordecai pero Skips lo detuvo.

-Paciencia muchachos, solo hay que esperar hasta que consiga lo que desea-Dijo Skips.


	10. El Reino Parte 2

Capitulo 10: El Reino Parte 2.

A la mañana siguiente se podía escuchar el canto de las aves, Mordecai dormía en el suelo usando una roca como si fuera una almohada mientras que Rigby dormía envuelto con su cabello rubio.

-Eh? Que?-Mordecai despertó al sentir algo húmedo caer por su mejilla, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Maximus-Oh, espero que quieras disculparte-volvió a acurrucarse pero en ese momento comenzó a gritar haciendo que Rigby despertara y provoco que la piel de Eileen cambiara de marrón claro a rojo.

-No! Bajame, fuera! Su-el-ta-me-Dijo Mordecai mientras era arrastrado de su pie, Rigby corrió hacia el y lo tomo de ambos brazos.

-Damelo!-Dijo Rigby tirando del peliazul-Ya basta!-

-No!-Grito Mordecai

Maxiums seguía tironeando y Rigby traba de poner todas sus fuerzas para soltar a Mordecai. En un momento una de sus botas salió de su pie y logro que él y Rigby se caigan al suelo sin olvidar que Maximus tambien cayo sentado en el suelo con la bota de Mordecai en su boca, el caballo reacciono rápidamente y troto hacía donde se encontraba el peliazul pero el rubio más bajo se paro antes.

-No, no, no, no! Hey no!-Dijo Rigby mientras intentaba que el caballo no atrapara a Mordecai-Tranquilo, tranquilo bonito!...Tranquilo, no!-

Mordecai se escondía en un árbol tratando de escapar pero le daba miedo salir corriendo.

-Ya, calmado…calmado, tranquilo…-Le dijo Rigby al caballo, este se detuvo y miro los ojos del rubio-Ya esta!-

Maximus miro la cabeza de Rigby y vio a Eileen haciéndole una seña de que se calmara con sus patas a lo cual Maximus la miro extrañado.

-Ahora, siéntate-Ordeno Rigby, el caballo disimulo sentarse-Sentado!-Este solo hizo lo que dijo

-Que?!-Mordecai estaba sorprendido

-Ahora…suelta la bota-Ordeno Rigby, Max lo miro como diciendo "no"-obedece-Rigby apunto al suelo y Max solo soltó la bota-Ah, pero que chico mas bueno! Quien te quiere? Quien te quiere?-Rigby comenzó a hacerle cariños al caballo quien movía su cola como su fuera un perro-estas cansado de perseguir al hombre malo por el bosque?-Pregunto abrazándolo, el caballo solo asintió con su cabeza tristemente.

-Disculpa?-Dijo Mordecai otra vez sorprendido

-Hay, jamás aprecian lo que haces…cierto?-Pregunto Rigby y el caballo solamente negó con la cabeza

-Ah, por favor! Es un caballo cruel-Se quejo el peliazul

-Claro que no, es adorable y cariñoso-Dijo Rigby y Maximus relincho de alegría-No es así…Maximus?-Esto último lo dijo leyendo su placa la cual tenía el dibujo de un sol.

-En verdad, es un chiste malo-Comento el peliazul cruzándose de brazos a lo cual Max lo miro feo.

-Oye, yo diría que es el día mas importante de mi vida y sucede que necesito que no lo arrestes por hoy-Dijo Rigby deteniendo a Mordecai, Max lo miro asombrado y negó con su cabeza-Solo por 24 horas y luego se siguen correteando todo lo que quieran, Que dicen?-

-Aaah-Mordecai suspiro extendiendo la mano hacia Maximus quien lo miro y luego volteo la cabeza.

-Y es mi cumpleaños! Solo quería decirte-Comento Rigby. Maximus extendió su pata a Mordecai, por unos segundos se miraron con odio pero fueron separados por Rigby quien paso en medio de ellos, los dos lo miraron, Max levanto su pata y golpeo el estomago de Mordecai para luego echarse a reír.

* * *

Desde un puente se podía observar el castillo, Rigby lo miraba todo con asombro y emoción, de vez en cuando dando pequeños saltos, en sus orbes marrones resaltaba un brillo que lo hacía ver más bonito de lo que ya era.

Mordecai encontró un cartel con su imagen que decía "Se busca", a continuación lo arrugo. Max que se encontraba a su lado lo miro con enojo a lo cual el peliazul respondió metiendo el papel en su boca para luego ser escupido por este y pasar por la cara del chico, los dos empezaron a pelear, Mordecai le tiraba las orejas a Max y este le mordía la pierna izquierda pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a Eileen regañarlos desde la cabeza de su amigo, ambos retomaron la caminata dándose un pequeño golpe.

Rigby pasaba entre la gente y miraba asombrado el pueblo, la gente tambien lo miraba pero con cierta rareza. Al querer dar un paso, un hombre con una carretilla paso rápido y empezó a chocarse con la gente.

-Perdón, discúlpeme…Auch!-Dijo Rigby y se quejo cuando la gente comenzó a pisar su cabello. El y Mordecai tomaron como pudieron su cabello y miraron buscando alguna solución, Mordecai encontró a unas niñas recogiéndose el cabello con unas trenzas, el llamo la atención de las niñas con un silbido y ellas voltearon a verlo, se sorprendieron, fueron corriendo hacia Rigby y lo sentaron cerca de una fuente para comenzar a peinarlo.

Las pequeñas trenzaban el hermoso cabello rubio de Rigby mientras se reian, en eso unos guardias pasaron a lo cual Mordecai tuvo que esconderse para que no lo vieran, el peliazul miro hacia donde estaba Rigby y lo vio con una trenza adornada de muchas flores silvestres.

-Oh, Gracias-Les agradeció el rubio a las niñas.

Mordecai miro la escena, Maximus se acerco y levanto las cejas provocando que Mordecai lo empujara y el caballo comenzó a reír.

* * *

Rigby y Mordecai caminaban de aquí y allá mirando puestos, luego se detuvieron haciendo fila para comprar algo de comida, pero Rigby se salió de la fila cuando vio que la gente se acercaba a un mosaico de un hombre y una mujer la cual cargaba un bebe rubio de ojos marrones en sus brazos con una corona de príncipe, debajo del mosaico había un altar donde la gente colocaba flores y velas.

-Es para el príncipe perdido-Le explico una niña a su hermanito poniendo la flor en el altar.

Rigby se quedo observando un poco más el mosaico, pero se volvió a distraer cuando escucho música. Mordecai salió de comprar la comida y vio al pequeño rubio bailando, Rigby tomo las manos de una niña que estaba con su madre llevándola a bailar con él, luego tomo el brazo de un hombre y después una pequeña fila de personas que se tomaron del brazo, por último a un chico con el cabello negro.

La gente se asomaba y se unía al baile, Rigby le hizo una seña a Mordecai pero el solo negó para a continuación ser empujado por Max quien junto con Eileen comenzaron a reír. Despues de ese baile compraron una bandera con el bordado de un sol, siguieron bailando y cuando iba a tomarse de las manos otras personas los separaron.

Rigby pinto el símbolo del reino junto a otros niños secándose el sudor de la frente, el violinista tocaba y la gente bailaba animadamente, Mordecai y Rigby comían unos pastelitos mientras se escondían de unos guardias, Rigby tenía un pastelito de chocolate en su mano y Mordecai uno de arándanos, después fueron a la biblioteca a leer unos cuantos libros mientras la gente seguía bailando.

Rigby dio un par de vueltas y Mordecai también para luego terminar juntos mirándose fijamente. La gente aplaudía y gritaba a los 2 jóvenes.

-A LOS BOTES!-Grito un hombre a lo lejos, Mordecai y Rigby se separaron y fueron a buscar un bote.


	11. Veo en ti la Luz

Capitulo 11: Veo en ti la luz.

Anteriormente:

Rigby dio un par de vueltas y Mordecai tambien para luego terminar juntos mirándose fijamente. La gente aplaudía y gritaba a los 2 jóvenes.

-A LOS BOTES!-Grito un hombre a lo lejos, Mordecai y Rigby se separaron y fueron a buscar un bote.

* * *

Mordecai remaba mientras Rigby se encontraba sentado en el bote mirando el atardecer, el peliazul se dio vuelta y vio a Max.

-Hey, Max!-Lo llamo Mordecai arrojándole una bolsa de manzanas, el caballo lo miro con desconfianza-Que? Las compre, si?-El caballo empezó a comer-Al menos la mayoría…-

Maximus miro las manzanas dejando de comer.

-A donde quieres ir?-Pregunto Rigby con curiosidad

-Oye, el mejor día de tu vida? Mereces el mejor asiento-Contesto el peliazul tomando a Eileen y colocándola en un adorno dorado que había en el bote a modo de asiento para la camaleón.

Oscureció completamente y ambos jóvenes se encontraban en medio del lago admirando una hermosa vista del reino y el castillo, Rigby suspiro y Mordecai lo miro preocupado.

-Te pasa algo?-

-Estoy muy asustado-Respondio Rigby

-Ah sí?-Dijo Mordecai sin entender porque el pequeño rubio estaba asustado.

-Eh pasado 23 años soñando con lo que hay mas allá de mi ventana…solo esperando, adivinando que se sentiría cuando viera los faroles flotando en el cielo. Y si no es tan hermoso como siempre imagine?-Dijo Rigby mirando hacia el cielo.

-Ja, será hermoso…créeme-

-Y que pasa si no lo es? Que hare entonces?-

-Creo que es lo mejor de todo-Respondio el peliazul-Sales y buscas otro sueño-Le regalo una sonrisa sincera al chico.

* * *

En el castillo, en una habitación se encontraba la reina con su esposo, la reina gentilmente acomodo el amuleto que tenia la forma de un sol de su esposo, ese símbolo era el símbolo que le pertenecía al reino. La mujer vio como unas lagrimas salian de los ojos del rey, ella asomo su mano y seco delicadamente la cara del hombre, ambos cruzaron por una enorme puerta que los llevo a un balcón donde había una pequeña columna de piedra en donde se encontraba el farol que lanzaron para celebrar el nacimiento de su hijo listo para ser lanzado al cielo nocturno, entre sus manos tomaron la linterna y la lanzaron. Al instante las personas del reino empezaron a dejar flotar sus faroles ya sea en las calles o en los barcos.

* * *

En el bote, Rigby colocaba delicadamente unas flores que quitaba de su cabello en el agua. El rubio vio algo brillante que se reflejaba en el agua, alzo la mirada y vio como los faroles empezaban a flotar. Rigby estaba sorprendido y se levanto apresurado, lo que provoco que el bote se moviera de manera brusca.

 _Rigby:_

 _Tiempo aquel, viendo a la distancia  
Tiempo fue viendo al interior  
Tiempo que no me imaginaba lo que me perdí_

 _Y hoy aquí, viendo las estrellas_  
 _Y hoy aquí todo es claridad_  
 _Desde aquí, ya puedo ver que es donde debo estar_

 _Y la luz encuentro al fin,  
se aclaró aquella niebla  
Y la luz encuentro al fin,  
ahora el cielo es azul.  
Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera. _

_Y la luz encuentro al fin,  
ahora el cielo es azul._

 _Esta vez, todo es diferente  
Veo en ti la luz. _

Rigby se dio la vuelta y vio a Mordecai con 2 faroles, Al instante se sentó frente al peliazul.

-Tambien tengo algo para ti-Le dijo sacando la bolsa con la corona detrás suyo-Se que debí dártela mucho antes pero, estaba asustado…solo que ahora, ya no me asusta mas, comprendes?-

Mordecai solo bajo la bolsa con la corona y vio al rubio a los ojos.

-Comienzo a hacerlo-Dijo y el dedico una sonrisa para despues entregarle el farol a Rigby quien a continuación lanzo junto al de Mordecai.

 _Mordecai:_

 _Tiempo aquel, persiguiendo un sueño  
Tiempo fue, en la oscuridad  
Tiempo que no había visto cómo es la realidad_

 _El aquí, luce como estrella_  
 _El aquí, todo es claridad_  
 _Si aquí está, me es fácil ver que aquí hoy quiero estar_

- _Y la luz encuentro al fin, se aclaró aquella niebla. Y la luz encuentro al fin, ahora el cielo es azul_ -Cantaron juntos- _Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera, Y la luz encuentro al fin, ahora el cielo es azul. Esta vez, todo es diferente, Veo en ti la luz_ -

Eileen se puso roja cubriéndose los ojos con sus patas pero igual decidió espiar.

- _Veo en ti…la luz…_ -Terminaron de cantar, Mordecai corrió un mechón de cabello de Rigby, estaban a punto de besarse pero Mordecai se detuvo al ver a Musculoso y Fantasmano en la orilla del lago.

-Aahh, todo está bien?-Pregunto Rigby

-Eh? Oh, sí, si…estoy bien-Dijo Mordecai mirando la bolsa-Solo…-Ambos llegaron a la orilla, Mordecai salió del bote y tomo la bolsa con la corona-Lo siento, todo está bien. Solo tengo algo importante que hacer…-

Rigby lo miro con desconfianza pero de todas formas asintió.

-Claro-

-Espérame aquí-Le dijo Mordecai desapareciendo de su vista. Eileen ahora se subió al hombro de Rigby mirándolo asustada.

-No te asustes, Eileen-La tranquilizo Rigby.

* * *

Se podía ver como Musculoso afilaba su cuchillo mientras Mordecai aparecía de la nada.

-Ah, los encontré!-Dijo el peliazul-Estuve buscándolos por todas partes desde que nos separamos, Oye…esas patillas lucen extraordinarias! Seguro estarás orgulloso-Musculoso lo miro con cara de pocos amigos-En fin, quiero decirles que dejarlos estuvo mal, la corona es toda suya-Arroja la bolsa al suelo-Los voy a extrañar pero, así será mucho…mejor?-Al querer irse choco con Fantasmano.

-Sigues ocultando cosas, eh Mordy?-Pregunto Musculoso

-Que?-

-Oí que encontraste algo mucho más valioso que una corona-Dijo tirando su cuchillo al suelo-Entréganos al chico del cabello mágico-

* * *

Rigby seguía en la orilla del lago, sujetado en la punta del bote y vio como una figura caminaba hacia él.

-Ah! Creí que decidiste irte con la corona y dejarme-Dijo lo más inocente que pudo, pero su expresión cambio al ver que la figura de un hombre pasaba a ser de 2.

-Eso hizo-Dijo Fantasmano

-Que? No, el no lo haría-Respondió Rigby

-Ahí lo tienes…-Dijo señalando un barco en el que Mordecai se estaba alejando en dirección al reino.

-Mordecai?-Rigby se acerco mas para ver la sombra que estaba en el barco-MORDECAI!-

-Un cambio justo, la corona por el chico de cabellos mágicos-Dijo Musculoso, Rigby asustado se dio la vuelta mirando a los 2 ladrones-Cuanto nos pagaran por no envejecer nunca y tener salud por siempre?-Saco una bolsa para meter al pequeño adentro.

-No, por favor…No!-Rigby salió corriendo pero en un momento su trenza se atoro en la rama de un árbol-Ah!-empezó a tironear y se oyó un golpe.

-RIGBY!-

-Papa?-Dijo caminando a donde provenía el sonido encontrándose a su padre y a los 2 ladrones noqueados.

-Oh, mi querido hijo-Dijo Skips preocupado

-Papa-Rigby corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazo.

-Estas bien, Rigby? Estas herido?-Pregunto Skips revisándolo

-Padre, quien te lo dijo?-Pregunto Rigby sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

-Estaba angustiado por ti, hijo. Y te seguí, luego vi como te atacaron-Respondio Skips-Rápido! Hay que irnos ya, no tardaran en despertar-Se alejo apresurando el paso.

Rigby una vez más miro el barco en el que se alejaba el peliazul y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, miro a su padre quien abrió sus brazos para abrazarlo y el rubio salió corriendo directo hacia él.

-Tenías razón, papa…tenías razón en todo-Dijo Rigby

-Lo sé campeón, lo sé-Skips tomo su linterna y desapareció con Rigby entre los arbustos.

* * *

En el barco en el cual se encontraba Mordecai, choco contra el muelle del reino y al despertar pudo ver que estaba amarrado.

-Mira! Es la corona-Grito un guarda señalando al joven

-Eh? Rigby…RIGBY!-

Los guardias se metieron al barco, lo desataron y sacaron a Mordecai.

-No, no, no…amigos, esperen! El está en peligro…RIGBY!-Dijo Mordecai desesperado. Maximus que estaba observando todo, vio hacia la entrada del bosque y sin pensarlo 2 veces salió corriendo.


	12. Se acerca el Final

Capitulo 12: Se acerca el final

A la mañana siguiente, Mordecai se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en su celda cuando de pronto entro Benson.

-Es hora de terminar con esto-Le dijo seriamente

-A que te refieres con eso?-Pregunto Mordecai pero Benson no le respondió, entonces Mordecai toco con su mano derecha su cuello-Augh...-

* * *

Rigby estaba de vuelta en la torre sentado en la cama de su habitación, Skips le había terminado de quitar las ultimas flores de su cabellera rubia.

-Listo, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad-Dijo levantándose de la cama y tomando la canasta llena de flores-Ahora, lavate para cenar...te preparare macarrones con queso-

Rigby no dio ninguna respuesta, solo escucho cabizbajo. Skips no tuvo otra opción mas que suspirar.

-Trate de decírtelo, Rigby. Que entendieras los riesgos del exterior-Le explico el hombre poniendo su mano en el marco de la puerta-El mundo es oscuro, salvaje, egoísta...y al mas fino rayo de sol y su alegría...Los destruye-

Salio de la habitación dejando al pequeño rubio solo, desdoblo el pañuelo que Mordecai le había comprado, se acostó en su cama con el pañuelo en su pecho y los ojos cerrados, enseguida los abrió y vio una forma similar a la del pañuelo. Rigby analizo la figura con atención y se sentó otra vez, miro al techo y pudo ver como pequeños soles iban apareciendo a su alrededor, en ese momento los recuerdos llegaron a la mente del chico.

* * *

En su mente se proyecto la imagen de un bebe con los brazos extendidos y el símbolo del sol, en la cuna se asomaron 2 personas, un hombre y una mujer, en ese instante los reconoció al recordar el mosaico del pueblo, después pudo ver como se ponía la corona del príncipe perdido en la cabeza.

Todos esos recuerdos lo espantaron haciendo que retrocediera y chocara con su escritorio y una silla que había en la habitación, por el susto que tenia llevo sus ojos al techo.

* * *

Mordecai estaba siendo llevado por los guardias a su ejecución, miro hacia los lados y se encontró con Musculoso y Fantasmano encerrados en una celda, noqueo a los guardias, se dirigió a la celda y tomo a Musculoso por su chaleco gris.

-Quien les contó sobre el?!-Pregunto enojado-Dímelo ya!-

-No fue idea nuestra, nos lo dijo el anciano...-Respondió Musculoso asustado

-Anciano?-Dijo Mordecai, nuevamente es tomado por los guardias para llevarlo a la horca-No! Esperen...el esta en peligro!-

* * *

-Rigby?-Pregunto Skips mirando a la habitación de su hijo. Rigby estaba apoyado en el escritorio respirando aceleradamente, escucho a Skips subir a su habitación-Rigby, que estas haciendo allá arriba?-

Rigby enseguida salio de su habitación.

-Te encuentras bien?-

-Soy el príncipe perdido-Dijo Rigby en voz baja pero audible.

-Agh, pues...habla bien, Rigby. Ya te dije que odio cuando balbuceas!-Respondió Skips molesto.

-YO SOY EL PRINCIPE PERDIDO, Cierto?-Pregunto Rigby enojado mirando a Skips quien solo estaba mudo y sorprendido a la vez-Estoy balbuceando, Padre? Sigo diciéndote así?-

-Aaah, Rigby...de donde sacas esas ideas? Porque preguntas una cosa tan ridicula, hijo?-Pregunto el hombre tratando de abrazarlo pero Rigby solamente lo empujo.

-Fuiste tu! Tu hiciste todo esto!-Dijo Rigby enojado.

-Sabes que solo quería protegerte...y ya-Dijo Skips mirándolo seriamente, Rigby empezó a caminar bajando las escaleras mas molesto que nunca.

-He pasado mi vida ENTERA, ocultándome del mundo que explotaría MI poder cuando en realidad tendría que haberme ocultado...de ti-Dijo Rigby dándose vuelta y viendo a Skips.

-Y que harás? El no esta esperándote-Le respondió Skips

-Que fue lo que le hiciste?-

-Ese criminal? Ira a la horca por sus crímenes...

-Aaah, no...-Dijo Rigby sin poder creer lo que su "Padre" le decía.

-Ya, ya tranquilo. Todo esto el lo tenia que...pasar-Comento Skips, quiso poner una mano sobre la cabeza del chico pero Rigby lo detuvo a tiempo haciendo presión en su muñeca.

-NO!, el mundo no es como tu piensas y yo no soy lo que crees que soy...y nunca mas voy a dejar que uses mi cabello! OISTE?-Le dijo Rigby apartando su brazo y tirando el espejo al suelo el cual se rompió en pedazos, el rubio le dirigió una mirada de odio a Skips para empezar a caminar alejándose de el.

-Quieres que sea el villano?-Pregunto Skips enojado-Bien, seré también el villano...-

* * *

Hola!

1.000 y 1.000.000 de disculpas por la demora! Dx No he tenido tiempo de conectarme, ni de actualizar...NADA!

Me siento de lo peor, lo siento mucho...pero sucede que estuve ocupada practicando Matemáticas para rendir Matemática Universitaria :(

En fin, tengo fanfics que debo terminar de actualizar, completar, corregir, etc. y...tengo una sorpresa para ustedes y los Fallers :D

Cual es la sorpresa? voy a trabajar en un fanfic/Crossover de "La Princesa y el Sapo" no puedo esperar para ver como luce Mabel Pines haciendo el papel de Tiana y a Dipper Pines haciendo de Naveen -aunque me dio pena imaginarme a Dipper convertido en sapo :(-

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya casi nos acercamos al final :D

N3k00-Ch4N


	13. Nuestra aventura acaba de comenzar

Capitulo 13: Nuestra aventura acaba de comenzar

Los guardias llevaban a Mordecai a donde -supuestamente- le darían fin a su vida, lo tenían bien sujeto para que no se escapara pero en ese momento, el peliazul vio la pequeña estatua de un unicornio de color rosa en uno de los estantes de las paredes y eso lo llevo a pensar en las mujeres que conoció en la taberna con Rigby.

De la nada todas las puertas a su alrededor se cerraron, dejándolos encerrados en el pasillo.

-Que sucede?-Dijo Benson mirando a los lados y golpeando la puerta-ABRAN LA PUERTA, YA!-

De la ventana corrediza apareció la anciana que estaba en la taberna.

-Diga la contraseña-Respondio para nuevamente cerrar la ventana.

-Que?-

-No-

-Abre la puerta!-

-Tampoco es esa-Vuelve a cerrar la ventana

-Tienes 3 segundos...-Amenazo Benson enojado-1...-El guardia que estaba al lado izquierdo del peliazul desapareció por el techo-2...-El que estaba a la derecha trato de decir algo señalando el techo, pero la puerta que estaba a su lado se abrió y alguien lo tomo provocando que su casco cayera al suelo y haga ruido, ruido que hizo voltear a Benson-3?-

Vio que no había nadie y de la puerta que había delante de él apareció Atila y con una sartén lo noqueo.

-Funciona bien, la sartén es genial!-Comento Mordecai, la puerta que estaba detrás de ellos fue destruida por varios guardias que venían hacia ellos.

Salieron corriendo y 3 de los guardias quedaron parados en medio del camino por Ulf quien empezó a hacer cosas con sus manos –por su habilidad de mimo- hasta que los guardias vieron a una de las mujeres correr hacia ellos provocando que gritaran como niñitas asustadas.

Cuando Mordecai y Atila llegaron al patio, un millón de guardias los esperaban bajando por las escaleras hacia ellos pero la mujer que tenía el garfio, tomo al peliazul de los hombros y lo puso a un costado.

-Inclinado-Dijo inclinándose

-Ya esta!-Respondio Mordecai

-Brazos así!-

-Brazos así!-

-Rodillas separadas-Ordeno la mujer, Mordecai la miro confundido.

-Separadas…Separadas? Porque quieres que las…?-No termino de hablar ya que la mujer se lanzo desde el techo y golpeo una carretilla haciendo que Mordecai salga volando, cerró los ojos esperando un fuerte golpe pero termino arriba de…

-Max! Tu…fuiste por ellos?-Pregunto Mordecai, el asintió-Gracias…-El volvió a asentir-No, en serio, Gracias…ah…sabes? Tal vez todo este tiempo solo había un malentendido entre los dos y no somos tan…-Maximus lo miro seriamente-Si, es cierto. Hay que irnos-

Una puerta se abrió y aparecieron 3 guardias con ballestas, de las cuales empezaron a dispararles flechas, del otro lado venían más guardias, la única manera de escapar era por el frente.

-Max, Max…MAAAX!-Grito Mordecai aterrado, saltaron hacia un tejado, siguieron corriendo y la gente se apartaba del camino-Muy bien, Max. Enséñame que tan rápido eres-

El caballo enseguida acelero el paso.

* * *

En menos de lo que canta un gallo ya se encontraban frente a la torre, Mordecai se bajo de un salto de Max y se puso frente a la torre.

-Rigby?-Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, grito-Rigby, deja caer tu cabello!-

No recibió ninguna respuesta, empezó a escalar la torre pero escucho la puerta/ventana abrirse y en un segundo el largo cabello dorado de Rigby se deslizo por la torre, Mordecai empezó a escalar la torre usando su cabello y en poco tiempo llego hasta la puerta/ventana.

-Rigby! Pensé que nunca volvería a verte-Dijo Mordecai, pero en lugar de recibirlo, se encontró con el pequeño chico con un trapo tapándole la boca y sus manos encadenadas detrás de la espalda, quien al verlo comenzó a moverse desesperadamente.

Skips apareció detrás del peliazul, quien le clavo una daga en el abdomen. Mordecai cayó al suelo adolorido, mientras Rigby trataba de liberarse.

-Mira todo lo que has hecho, Rigby. Tranquilo campeón, nuestro secreto muere con el-Dijo Skips tirando la daga al suelo, Rigby seguía forcejeando para liberarse-Y en cuanto a nosotros, nos iremos muy lejos! A donde nadie pueda volverte a encontrar!-

Eileen viendo lo que pasaba desde su escondite, corrió hacia Skips y empezó a jalar su capa verde, el anciano al ver lo que hacia la pequeña camaleón, la pateo lejos haciendo que se chocara contra una columna de la pared.

-Rigby! Basta, ya fue suficiente!-Dijo Skips enojado tironeando la cadena de su "hijo" intentando bajarlo a unas escaleras ocultas en el suelo de la torre-Ya deja de pelear conmigo!-

El rubio al moverse logro bajarse el trapo que tapaba su boca, cayendo sentado al suelo.

-NO! No lo hare jamás! Por cada minuto de mi vida, voy a pelear…desde ahora…y siempre tratare de alejarme de ti!-Le respondió Rigby agitado, calmo su respiración y siguió-Pero…si me dejas salvar su vida, me iré contigo-

Mordecai quien se concentraba en su dolor, al escuchar las palabras de Rigby dijo:

-No, Rigby…No!-

-No voy a pelear y jamás tratare de escapar, solo déjame salvarlo esta vez y los dos estaremos juntos…por siempre, justo como querias-Siguio hablando Rigby al hombre-Todo volverá a ser como antes, lo prometo, será como antes. Solo…déjame…curarlo, papa-

Skips lo miro dudoso pero acepto, enseguida encadeno del brazo a un ya debilitado Mordecai en la baranda de la escalera.

-Esto es en caso de que se te ocurra perseguirlo-Lo amenazo y se alejo.

-Mor…Mordecai!-Dijo el pequeño rubio arrodillándose delante de él, acariciando su rostro, corrió un poco el chaleco del peliazul y vio su camisa manchada de Sangre-Hay! Lo lamento, todo estará bien ahora-

-No, Rigby-volvió a insistir el peliazul

-Lo prometo, tienes que confiar en mí-Dijo Rigby

-No-

-Cálmate, respira…-

-No dejare que lo hagas-

-Y yo no te dejare morir-Dijo Rigby tomando aire para comenzar a cantar.

-Pero…si entonces lo haces, tú…morirás-Dijo Mordecai con dificultad, Rigby acaricio su rostro intentando no llorar.

-Oye-Rigby le dio una linda sonrisa-Estaré bien, tranquilo-

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, Rigby abrió su boca nuevamente para comenzar a cantar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Mordecai lo interrumpió.

-Rigby…espera…-

El peliazul lo miro, se acercaron unos a otros y cuando estaban por besarse, Mordecai tomo un trozo de vidrio y…BAM! Le corto el cabello a Rigby **_(Autora: En serio, en la película original…se pensaron que Eugene iba a matar a Rapunzel? Que malos son! No tienen compasión ¬_¬ )_** Mordecai tiro al suelo el trozo de vidrio, Rigby lo miro sorprendido.

-Mordecai…-Dijo Rigby-Que?-

Su cabello rubio dorado se transformo en un marrón oscuro chocolate y algo desalineado –como en la versión humana que dibujan los fans de la serie-

-No!-Dijo Skips en un susurro, Rigby tomo su antes larga cabellera viendo como se ponía de Rubio a Marrón oscuro en pocos segundos, Skips quiso tomar lo poco que quedaba del cabello rubio pero este se torno marrón oscuro.

-Pero que has hecho? QUE HAS HECHO?!-Dijo viendo su mano arrugada-NO!-se miro en el espejo roto y se cubrió la cara con su capa verde, por no ver hacia donde iba tropezó, Eileen tomo el cabello de Rigby con su boca, Skips al ir en reversa, tropezó con este y cayó por la puerta/ventana.

* * *

Al tocar el suelo, de su capa solo salieron cenizas. Rigby que aun seguía impactado con lo que acababa de suceder, corrió rápidamente al cuerpo semi-muerto de Mordecai, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo llamo.

-No, no, no…Mordecai?-Este tosió y lo miro con los ojos un poco entrecerrados-No, mírame, mírame! Aquí estoy, quédate conmigo Mordecai!-tomo la mano de Mordecai, la puso sobre sus cabellos marrones y empezó a cantar con lagrimas en los ojos- _Flor que da fulgor, Con tu brillo fiel…Vuelve el tiempo atrás, Volviendo…a…lo…que…fue…_ _-_

-Rigby…-Lo llamo nuevamente Mordecai

-Que?-Pregunto intentando contener un nudo en su garganta

-Tú eras mi nuevo sueño…-Respondió Mordecai

-Y tu el mío-Dijo Rigby mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, Mordecai sonrió y luego cerro sus ojos, Rigby lo miraba y continuo con su canción.

- _Quita enfermedad, del destino cruel…trae lo que perdí…volviendo a lo que fue…a lo que…fue…_ -Una lagrima rebelde cayo por la mejilla de Mordecai que enseguida se ilumino tomando la forma de una flor dorada.

La herida de Mordecai se empezó a iluminar y seguido de eso, toda la habitación, Rigby veía todo lo que sucedía atónito pero se concentro en Mordecai. Cuando el brillo dorado desaparecio, se fijo en Mordecai, el peliazul abrió sus ojos y comenzó a respirar.

-Rigby?-

-Mordecai?-

-Ya te he dicho que estoy loco por los morenos?-Pregunto Mordecai. Rigby se rió, se lanzo encima de Mordecai dándole un abrazo, se separaron, se miraron, Rigby tomo a Mordecai del chaleco y lo beso.

Este se quedo sorprendido al principio pero después cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso.


	14. Epilogo

Capitulo 14: Epilogo

La reina y el rey se encontraban en la sala principal del castillo, el Rey estaba parado junto a la chimenea mientras su esposa leía un libro, en eso la puerta de la sala se abre, entra un guardia que asiente con la cabeza como avisándoles a los reyes que su hijo había aparecido –finalmente-, los 2 se miran y salen corriendo.

* * *

Cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta que daba al balcón del castillo, la abrieron lentamente y se encontraron con 2 personas dadas vueltas.

La reina se acerco a Rigby, lo tomo de la mejilla, ella sonrió y soltó unas lagrimas de alegría al igual que el chico castaño, los 2 se abrazaron, el rey se unió al abrazo quedando los tres sentados en el suelo.

Mordecai miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro la imagen de la familia que tenía en frente suyo, la reina le extendió su mano, el peliazul la tomo, la mujer castaña lo jalo hacia ella y lo unió al abrazo.

* * *

 _Bueno, ya se imaginan lo que paso_ _después_ _._

 _Todo el reino se regocijo porque su príncipe perdido había regresado. El festejo duro toda una semana, aunque la verdad…casi no me acuerdo de nada. Por todos lados se cumplieron sueños:_

 _Amelia_ _ **(Autora: así llame a la mujer del garfio)**_ _se convirtió en la pianista más famosa del mundo, pueden creerlo?_

 _Y esta mujer, al fin encontró el amor verdadero. En cuanto a ella…bueno, supongo que es feliz, nunca ha dicho lo contrario._

 _Gracias a Maximus, el crimen desapareció casi de la noche a la mañana…al igual que casi todas las manzanas._

 _Eileen?...Nunca cambio._

* * *

 _Al final, Rigby estaba en casa y ahora tenía una familia de verdad, valió la pena esperar su regreso. Amado por todos, dirigió el reino con gracia y sabiduría…como sus padres habían hecho y le habían brindado al nacer._

 _Y en cuanto a mí,_ _volví_ _a usar el nombre de Mordecai, deje de robar y básicamente cambie por completo. Pero, ya se…se están preguntando, "Rigby y yo nos casamos?" bueno es un placer explicarles que_ _después_ _de años y años y suplicas y suplicas…al final, le dije que sí._

-Mordecai…-Dijo Rigby con algo de sarcasmo

-Está bien…yo le suplique-Confeso Mordecai

-Y estamos viviendo, felices para siempre-Finalizo el castaño

FIN DE LA HISTORIA :3

* * *

Bien, aquí se termina el fanfic "Enredados" versión Regular Show :3

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi al escribirlo y bla bla bla xD

En fin, dejen reviews! cuando pueda haré otro fanfic de Regular Show pero no sera Crossover, sino algo original que salga de mi mente o...yoquese ._.

Un saludo! :D

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
